Growing Pains
by procrastinator9000
Summary: Blue Fullbuster is just another wizard in Fairy Tail, delve into her past and present and maybe you'll enjoy her adventures, stick around for the future and maybe you'll wish you hadn't. Though it is Fairy Tail so who wouldn't enjoy that? A tale of growing up with all sorts of family. Eventual LyonXoc romance Corny title and cliche character but bare with me please.
1. Chapter 1: Hopefully

The sun was beginning to dip into the horizon when Blue Fullbuster returned to her guild after an exhausting mission. The mission was simple enough, but it took two months to complete. Albeit tired, she was excited to return home. Until she opened the door, that is.

Erza Scarlet was standing in the middle of the guild hall with waves of anger rolling off of her. Blue stood frozen in her position in the doorway as Erza argued with Master Makarov.

" _Heh, just turn back around slowly Blue. They won't notice if you just back away now-."_ She thought to herself sheepishly. The gray haired girl put one foot back and she heard someone call out her name.

"Oh welcome back Blue." MiraJane smiled from behind the counter. Blue let out the breath she was holding and smiled back. She walked into the guildhall where everyone was saying their hellos.

"You've been gone for awhile kiddo, what mission did you take again?" Macao asked from his usual seat with Wakabah.

"The messenger guard one. I spent two months transporting classified messages between two scientists; it took so long because they lived hundreds of miles away from each other and they didn't trust sending it by air." She crossed her arms and sighed, "Though their responses to each other were so quick I swear they were just playing a game of tic-tac-toe."

"Any trouble other than the distance?" Wakabah asked.

"Nah, a man did attempt to rob the caravan though. Attempt being the key word." She smiled sweetly.

Erza glared at Blue from across the room, "Are you aware of the location of your brother?"

Blue was startled by the coldness of her voice and shook her head honestly, "I just got back, Is he okay?"

"Hm, we're pretty sure. Gray went after Natsu, Happy and Lucy who had stolen an S-class mission but he hasn't returned." Master explained.

Erza continued, "We think that he was either overwhelmed by Natsu's team or he has teamed up with them to fulfill the mission."

Blue laughed softly and said, "Yeah- that second one sounds about right."

Master Makarov's gaze went to both of the girls before he spoke again, "Alright Erza, you can bring them back but Blue is coming with you."

Blue's slanted eyes widened with surprise. She thought to herself, _"I get to go with Erza?!"_

"With all due respect Master, I do not need anyone to accompany me." Erza argued.

Blue listened to her bicker back and forth with the Master a few more times before cutting in. "Erza." She said softly, stopping the red head mid-rant, "Please let me come; I may not be as strong as him but I am positive that I can convince Gray to come home. I'll let you take care of Natsu, but Gray is my brother. I need to be there for him."

Erza's eyes filled with dramatic tears and she knelt before the lithe sixteen year old. "Such family devotion! How honorable! Of course you can come with, I couldn't bear to keep two loving siblings apart!"

Blue smiled sheepishly as Erza made her scene. Behind them the guild laughed along and spoke to each other.

"Boy does that girl have a way with words." Wakabah noted.

Reedus leaned over and whispered, "Not to mention how gullible Erza can be sometimes."

Macao laughed and said, "You better hope she didn't hear that."

Erza was too busy to hear the comment though. She had already had her things packed and ready to shove off; which meant they were leaving now whether Blue was ready or not. Blue followed Erza out the door.

"Bye Blue! It was nice seeing you!" Mira giggled.

Blue sighed and waved saying, "Be back soon!"

" _Hopefully."_


	2. Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

Erza and Blue commandeered a pirate ship which took them to the Cursed Galuna Island. The red head filled in the other girl on what had happened in her absence.

Blue laughed softly as Erza regaled the tale of her being arrested and Natsu bursting in dressed as Erza. Erza smirked and shook her head, "I thought I was going to kill him."

The pirates docked a while ago and now the two wizards were walking down the beach, looking for their friends. Not long in the ground shook.

"That's gotta be them!" Erza exclaimed. They broke out into a sprint and found Lucy petrified beneath a flying rat. "I've got this!"

Erza summoned her sword and knocked out the giant beast. It fell next to its unconscious master making the ground shake again.

Lucy exclaimed, "Erza!"

Erza glared at her and put her sword away. Blue wandered up to the pair.

Erza said, "Lucy. You do know why I'm here, don't you?"

Lucy grimaced awkwardly, "To take us back? Promise you won't hurt me?"

The red haired mage continued to glare icily at the blonde.

Blue figured that this awkward moment was as good as any to make an introduction, "Hi Lucy, I'm Blue!"

Lucy shakily waved her hand as Happy flew up next, "There you are! I've been flying all over! I've been so worried about-." He gasped and turned around. Erza grabbed his tail.

"Now where are Natsu and Gray?" She asked.

Lucy exclaimed, "Look I'm sorry that we came here without permission, but some really awful things have been happening on this island! There's this guy whose minions are trying to revive a frozen demon, and the islands villagers are suffering because of this magical spell their using. They're turning into monsters! We just thought that if we could work together we might be able to help them."

Blue's mind reeled a mile a second. _"Frozen Demon? It couldn't be him…It couldn't be-there's no way that Deliora could be here! There's no reason! It's gotta be something else…"_

Erza responded as Blue was deep in her thoughts, "That is none of my concern."

"Please Erza let us finish this job! We can't leave things this way!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy jumped back as Erza pointed a sword at her. Blue also snapped out of her thoughts and watched the scene unfold before her.

"I don't think you understand. The three of you have betrayed Master Makarov, you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives."

Lucy quivered beneath her.

The gray haired wizard chuckled and rolled her eyes at Erza's dramatics. Lucy led them to where the villagers were staying.

There she was able to see Gray who was injured but fast asleep. They were alone in the tent and it was almost pitch black. Erza was speaking to some of the villagers outside.

"How did you get so hurt?" Blue whispered to him. She knelt by his side and wished for his good health. "Please don't let this be about that demon, it wouldn't make any sense yet-."

She let out a shaky breath, "-Yet, what are the odds that other demons are trapped in ice."

Her brother continued to slumber below her. She stood up and stretched her taut muscles. Sighing softly she said, "Goodnight Gray, I love you."

She ventured into the tent she would be staying in and set a place for her to sleep. It may not have been her own bed but she was grateful for the rest. Dawn was in 4 hours and she wanted to be asleep for every moment of that time.

Though asleep she was, she tossed and turned. Blue's body dripped with sweat as her face twisted into pained expressions. Lucy and Happy were still tied up while Erza sat with her legs and arms crossed. Lucy had drifted to sleep a few times and every time she woke back up she noticed Blue writhing a little in her sleep.

"Wow…she must have really bad dreams." Lucy mumbled. "I wonder what the nightmare is about."

Happy whispered back, "Well, she is Gray's sister so if he-."

Lucy cut him off exclaiming, "She's Gray's sister?!"

Erza shot a glare at Lucy and she froze. "Quiet."

As Blue's nightmares began to fade, the sun began to rise and surprisingly with the sun completely up Blue still snoozed.

"She must've been really tired." Happy noted.

Gray entered the tent. His eyes widened. Erza glared at him "You made me wait. Not smart."

"Erza!" He exclaimed. Gray looked at Lucy and Happy, "Why are they tied up?" Then he glanced to the other side where his sister lay sleeping, "And why is she here!?"

"Lucy's got me up to speed with everything that has happened." Erza said. "I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools, needless to say I'm disappointed. Blue and I were sent here to retrieve all of you."

Gray glared at the ground.

Erza continued, "Now we're going to search for Natsu and return home."

"But we can't leave the island yet, if Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now!"

She glared back, "And what would be your point?"

"You're going to turn your back on these people?! How can you be so heartless?!" Gray exclaimed.

Erza brought out her sword and exclaimed, "What was that? Have you chosen to defy the guilds rules as well? You'll face the same punishment!"

Blue shifted in her blankets and groggily woke to the sound of her brother's voice.

"Gray?" She whispered. Blue got to her feet in time to see her brother walking out.

"I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop me." He said.

She took a few more steps and said, "Wait-Gray!"

The younger sister grabbed her brother's arm. Gray pushed her back and pulled back his arm, "Get away from me."

The thin teen's expression fell as she slid to the ground.

" _Why-why is this happening again..? I know why it's happening…I just wish it wasn't. It means it's him…It's Deliora."_ Her thoughts and worried battered her heart. Blue took a deep breath and followed her brother. The other three followed suit.

They walked in silence for a little while before Gray stopped and glared at Blue, "You can't come."

"I'm coming." She responded evenly.

"Blue! I mean it!" He exclaimed.

Blue shook her head, "If someone is really trying to revive Deliora; it's not just up to you to defeat them. I'm here too, and I wouldn't let Ur's dying achievement be in vain."

"But it's not just Deliora." He growled. "It's Lyon!"

He marched forward while Blue stopped in her tracks. She caught up to Gray and asked, "What's Lyon?"

"Lyon is trying to resurrect Deliora." He said. "He wants to defeat it."

Even though she continued running with the group, Blue's blood went cold. _"Lyon?"_

Lucy exclaimed, "He really wants to fight that thing?"

"Even when we were kids Lyon has always dreamed of surpassing Ur." Gray muttered, "But since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly; he's decided it's up to him to kill Deliora. 'Cuz it was the one thing that she couldn't do."

They continued through the woods when they were attacked by some of Lyon's cult followers.

"Gray and Blue you two go on ahead. We'll take care of these guys." Erza exclaimed.

"But-."Gray stopped.

"Go, we've got your back!" Lucy cheered.

"Thanks guys!"Blue exclaimed and continued running straight. _"Though I don't know what I'll do when we get there. I just can't believe this is all Lyon's doing. He should know- he should know better! He-He wouldn't -this has to be a mistake!"_

The brother and sister ran as fast as they could with memories flashing through both of their eyes.

 _ **A 10 year old Gray successfully made his first ice shield. He smirked triumphantly and his Master nodded in approval. His younger sister clapped and ran to him for a hug, "You did it Gray!"**_

 _ **The bitter child scowled and made the ice shield again, blocking Blue from touching him. Blue collided with the ice and fell back on her bottom. "Woah, you did it again!"**_

" _ **Tsk, well yeah." He walked away from her and headed back towards the house.**_

 _ **Their master Ur watched Blue return to her feet and go over forms again and again. The ice still blew up in her face. Each failure she took silently, getting back to her feet and trying again. Training days were long and hard.**_

Blue blinked back tears and forced herself to run faster.

" _ **Why do you let him be so mean to you?" Lyon asked Blue. They were lying out on the roof of the house watching the stars twinkle above them.**_

" _ **He's angry." Blue responded. "I think he'll feel better if he yells at me like he does."**_

" _ **But doesn't it make you angry or- sad?" Lyon turned his head towards her.**_

" _ **Hm- sometimes I guess, but not really. At least we're still together. He could've died with Mom and Dad…I could've died." She nodded. "That makes me sad; I miss my Mom and Dad."**_

 _ **Blue didn't hold back her tears; the 8 year old wasn't ashamed of crying over her dead parents in front of anybody. It was silent between the two for a few moments, in that time the younger dried her eyes and calmed herself down.**_

 _ **Lyon was looking back at the stars and said, "Why don't we visit their grave tomorrow?"**_

 _ **Blue's gray eyes met Lyon's black ones and she asked, "Really?"**_

" _ **Well yeah! I'm sure Master Ur won't mind if we go off for a few hours." Lyon said, "We can pick flowers in the valley along the way."**_

 _ **Blue sat up quickly and wrapped her frail arms around the eleven year old, "Thank you!"**_

 _ **Lyon returned the hug and smiled awkwardly, "It's no big deal."**_

" _ **It is to me." She smiled in return.**_

Finally at the temple Gray turned to Blue, "We should split up and cover more ground."

"Not a chance Gray." She gave him the harshest look she could muster. "I'm coming with you."

Gray huffed and continued searching the temple with Blue hot on his heels. Finally they discovered a room caked with ice. "You better not get in the way." Gray muttered.

He put his hand on the ice and destroyed a section to allow them through.

Lyon and Natsu were on the inside, both looking at the siblings with shock. "It's Gray and Blue!"

Gray walked in followed by Blue who was staring at Lyon with wide eyes. Lyon's eyes went back and forth between the two, until Gray started speaking. "Natsu. Let me deal with him, we'll settle things once and for all."

Natsu argued, "No way man, you've already lost to him once!"

"And it's not going to happen again, this will be the end of it." He glared at Lyon.

Lyon mocked him, "You seem awfully confident, and what of you Blue? Are you prepared to fight as well? Even though you were just as much of a victim to your brother as Ur was."

"Shut up! Lyon, you were right! I'm the one whose to blame for our Master's death and hurting Blue all those years!" He growled. Blue looked to Gray in surprise, he continued, "But you're no better. You've threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to complete. It's time we accept our punishment together."

Gray got into the ice shell stance.

"That stance! Not the iced shell?!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Gray, what are you doing?!" Blue exclaimed.

"Are you insane?!" Lyon asked.

"If you want to live change the villagers back and then leave this island, and never return." He commanded and created the magic circle beneath him.

" _He's bluffing, he really wouldn't do this. He's bluffing to get Lyon to cave. He wouldn't leave it like this, right?"_ Blue's thoughts scattered over the map.

"If you agree to that, I'll stop. Otherwise, this is the end."

"Is that so? Well I don't believe a word of it." Lyon smirked, "You're bluffing."

Gray intensified his magic, frost and magical energy began to swirl around him. "No I'm not."

"Gray stop!" Blue exclaimed. "You'll die!"

Gray didn't stop, in fact the energy swirled around him faster. "All these years I've lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me, but she did! And it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now, I'm not afraid to die. If that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!" Lyon exclaimed.

"What's it gunna be!?" He replied. "Are we going to die?! Or are we going to live?"

"You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to give your life!" Lyon shouted at him. "You wouldn't leave your sister behind!"

"I've already been a shitty brother for most of her life, watch me." Gray shouted, "IIICCEE SSHHEEL-."

" _No!"_ Blue thought. She charged up the magic around her and prepared to strike, but someone else beat her to the punch. Literally. "Shut up!"

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed angrily. Blue let the electricity simmer down and put her hand on Gray's shoulder, lightly electrocuting him. "Ouch, Blue!"

"You can't just bust in and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk… Get to the back of the line pal!"

Gray stood up and rubbed his shoulder, "Back of what line?"

"I got here first, so it's my fight!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray argued back each grabbing each other threateningly. Blue rolled her eyes and sighed.

She looked back to Lyon and softened her gaze, hesitantly she approached him. Lyon narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Are you willing to fight me too!?" He snapped at her.

Blue bit her lip lightly and nodded, "If I have to, but I just wanted to say that I've missed you."

Lyon's pale face flushed lightly at her comment then he scoffed, "You betrayed me. You could've come along with me yet you chose him!" He pointed to Gray.

She grimaced, "He's my brother; I had to keep my family together."

"We were a family!" Lyon exclaimed with malice in his eyes. He glared at Gray who was still arguing with Natsu. "But your miserable brother destroyed it when he killed Ur!"

Blue breathed in deeply, "We all share some blame of that night, and if we had all stayed together we could've worked through it."

Lyon laughed pitifully, "No, not with him. You chose wrong, he didn't deserve you. Did he even treat you better afterwards? You seem to not practice ice elemental magic still. Did he not help you?! Gray abused you day after day and you still went back to him!"

Lyon was shouting at her now, Blue's body trembled as she repeated, "I had to keep us together."

The walls and ground shook around them. Ice fell from the ceiling. Natsu let go of Gray and asked, "What now?!"

The temple was reverting back to its original form; it was no longer tipped sideways.

A man wearing a creepy mask walked in and addressed Lyon, "The moon will be out soon, so I thought I'd take the liberty of straightening the temple for you."

Gray said, "That weirdo fixed it all by himself?"

"Hey so what'd you do to fix it huh!?" Natsu yelled

The man turned towards him and laughed obnoxiously, angering Natsu even more, "Tell me how you did it you jerk!"

"Now that everything else is in order I supposed I should commence the moon drip ceremony." He grinned and ran away.

"Stop ignoring me you demon haired freak!" He shouted and ran after him, "I'm gunna pound this guy a million times, I'll let you two handle this ice guy."

Gray nodded.

Natsu added, "It will look bad if you lose again, and not just for you."

"I know what you mean." Gray said.

Blue nodded as well when they all said in unison, "But for all of Fairy Tail."

Natsu left and the three of us stood in equidistance from each other.

"What a boisterous friend you've got there." Lyon commented.

Gray ignored him, "Tell me something. A second ago when I was going to freeze ourselves for good, you were counting on Natsu or Blue to stop me before I could finish, right?"

"No, the opposite in fact. I never thought he'd be foolish enough to come near a spell like that. And Blue never really excelled in training back then, so I naturally assumed she could not." Lyon replied.

Sparks flew from the end of Blue's fingertips as she gave him a disapproving look.

Lyon rolled his eyes.

"So you were just gunna stand there and take it?" Gray asked.

"Exactly, because someone would come to rescue me. You on the other hand would be finished for good." He replied.

Gray sighed and grumbled, "I should have known."

"Even so, you still want to fight? After what happened last time?" Lyon asked.

Blue looked to Gray's bruised body and he didn't reply.

"Don't fool yourself. You could never-."

Gray cut him off, "That's enough."

"What!?"

"Just forget about Deliora."

"What kind of nonsense is this? Your threats don't work so you turn to begging?!" Lyon exclaimed. "Does your guild have a dentist that removes or fangs or are you just a coward?!"

"Lyon, there's something I have to tell you." Gray muttered.

"What is it now?" He spat.

"Ur is still alive." He said quietly. "The ice shell doesn't kill it's captor, it uses it's body to form the barrier. The ice keeping Deliora sealed away, which you've been trying to melt, is actually Master Ur. She isn't dead. She lives on as that ice. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth back then. Ur made me promise to keep quiet."

Lyon nodded slowly.

Gray said, "It's over, there's no reason to do this anymore."

Suddenly Lyon was at Gray's side, shooting ice through his back.

"Gray!" Blue exclaimed and shot lightning at Lyon.

Lyon dodged as Blue charged up more energy. She stood in front of her brother while Lyon was in front of her.

"Touch us and you might as well be fried!" Blue sniffed.

Lyon scoffed, "Of course I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice."

Gray struggled to try and get to his feet, "You knew-you knew all along?"

"Knowing is one thing and believing is another. If you believe that Ur is in there then you two are even greater fools than I thought."

Gray got to his feet and stepped around Blue. Blue begged him to get back but he ignored her.

"You knew the whole time and you still went through with this!?"

"What of it!?" Lyon taunted.

Gray punched him back against an ice wall. "I'm done. I'm done trying to save you."

"Gray!" Blue exclaimed.

Gray ignored her and lunged for Lyon again. Lyon caught hit him in his previous injury, "Aim for your opponents weak spot, and hit it with all you've got! Ur taught us that remember."

Gray grimaced and snarled, "You have no right to speak her name and I won't let you!"

Lyon slammed his knee into the same spot knocking out Gray's air. Gray shot back up despite his injuries and went back in for the fight. Lyon and Gray continued trading blows and knocking each other around while Blue watched nervously.

" _If I use my magic I risk hitting Gray and there's no way I could get in between them right now!"_ Blue thought anxiously. Electricity crackled around her, her unused magic charging up with her anxieties.

Gray snapped his head up and hit Lyon up then kicked him back against the wall again. Both of them panted but Lyon struggled back to his feet.

"The cold Emperor, defeated in battle by the likes of you?" He grumbled and pulled himself back up. "I won't stand for it."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Then get over here and fight."

He growled in return and lifted his hand for a spell, "Ice make dragon!"

Though Blue was just as quick, all that magic she sent into a powerful lightning bolt straight at the dragon. It burst into pieces without touching Gray.

Lyon snapped at him, "This fight was pointless. Deliora will be revived either way; it's far too late to stop me now!"

"We won't stop trying." Gray stood up and nodded to Blue. Suddenly the ground shook again.

"The ice sealing Deliora has finally begun to melt away. There's nothing you can do, you've failed!" Lyon boasted, "Do you two know how long I've waited for this moment?"

Lyon sent ice spikes and them, and Gray made a shield to protect them. Blue charged herself up; though low on magic she had enough fight left in her to attack. She ran to Lyon at the speed of light, knocking his feet out from under him and stopping the attack.

"I don't care how long you've wasted your time on this stupid plan!" Gray replied.

"Stupid?!" Lyon snarled and returned to his feet. They exchanged more blows.

"Even with everything you've known you'd still kill Ur without a second thought. You make me sick." Blue's older brother muttered. They stopped and caught their breaths.

Lyon shouted, "Say what you will. I don't care. Our Master is long dead, if we want to prove that we have surpassed her then what can we do in her absence? Think Gray, there's only one answer. Deliora!"

Lyon casted ice around his fists and attacked Gray head on. Gray didn't lose his confidence though; he dodged each thrust and countered with an ice sword, slicing him in half. His body turned to ice, revealing an ice clone.

Blue caught him first allowing Lyon to grab her but with a charge through her body he was electrocuted. "Ice make tiger!" He cried and sent the tiger after them. Gray put the tiger in an ice cage and created an ice cannon.

"Wait Gray- you'll kill him!" Blue exclaimed.

He ignored her and pulled the trigger. Without thinking her magic went to her feet and she ran in front of Lyon at the speed of light then created an ice shield blocking the blow.

"Blue!?"Gray exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't expected her to try to save him after all this. Though it didn't look like enough; when the smoke cleared it revealed both Lyon and Blue knocked unconscious. "Stupid brat. Well, at least she finally made the ice shield."


	3. Chapter 3: Aren't you tired?

_**Blue walked side by side with her master in the village. Her brother and Lyon were walking behind them. Blue kept looking up at Ur and then back to her feet. Ur was going to ignore the quiet girl but finally gave in after the tenth time.**_

" _ **Yes Blue?" Ur asked.**_

 _ **Blue grimaced and coughed awkwardly, she never did understand how Ur always knew when something was up. She said, "Um Ur…why haven't I been able to do magic?"**_

 _ **Ur sighed, she knew she would get this question from her eventually and figured to tell the truth. After all she was never one to sugar coat things. She said, "I'm not sure honestly. There could be a chance that you can't do magic at all."**_

 _ **She watched the little girl's face fall. Blue said, "But Gray can do magic."**_

 _ **With the mention of his name Gray listened in to the conversation.**_

" _ **Having magic in your bloodline helps but there's no guarantees I'm afraid." Ur replied and glanced at the crestfallen girl. She put her hand on Blue's head and ruffled her hair, "But we'll keep practicing, I won't give up on you."**_

* * *

 _ **The smile returned to the gray haired girl's face, "Thank you Master Ur."**_

 _ **The group was in a nearby town to pick up some groceries. Ur let the kids stay out on the bench while she grabbed the food. Back out on the street Blue was staring at Gray.**_

" _ **What?" He snarled at her.**_

 _ **Blue was undeterred by his malice and asked, "How do you do magic?"**_

 _ **Gray scoffed and said, "I'm just better than you."**_

 _ **Blue didn't reply but instead attempted an ice-make shield: but as always the magic burst in front of her, sending her back on her bottom.**_

 _ **The people around them stared as she got back to her feet and tried it again and again and again. Each time falling back and injuring herself more and more.**_

 _ **Gray ignored her attempts and stared up at the clouds. Lyon tried to get her to stop.**_

" _ **You should stop before Ur comes back; we're not supposed to do this without her here!" He reasoned. But Blue kept trying.**_

" _ **I just need more practice!" She said, "I can do it."**_

 _ **Another attempt blew up in her face resulting in a bloody nose.**_

" _ **Blue!" Ur's voice carried over the crowd forming. She pushed past people, yelling at them to move on then grabbed Blue's shirt. "What are you doing?!"**_

 _ **Blue's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered. Ur set her jaw then put her in her arms, holding the girl in a tight embrace, "When we get home we are going to have a serious talk about this."**_

 _ **Despite her harsh tone Master Ur rubbed soothing circles on her back. The four headed home for the day, finally reaching their comfy home just as the sun was about to set.**_

* * *

" _ **Blue!" Lyon exclaimed. He ran into Blue's room and shoved a book in her face, "Look what I found!"**_

 _ **The silver haired boy didn't let the latter respond, he flipped open the book and said, "See this page! I found it!"**_

" _ **Found what?" Blue finally managed to get out. Her eyes skimmed through the paper before the book was taken away.**_

" _ **This here!" He said and held up the book, pointing to a chapter on magic types. "It says some people are born with an elemental type. Many mages born with a type have a difficult time learning other elements other than their own. So even if you can't do ice elemental maybe you can do something else!"**_

" _ **So I might be able to do other magic?" She repeated. Her face lit up, "Really!? Can I see that book? What other elementals are there?"**_

 _ **Gray leaned in her doorway with his arms crossed, "You shouldn't give her false hope Lyon."**_

 _ **Lyon crossed his arms as well, "It's not false hope it's just regular hope."**_

" _ **That's dumb." He rolled his eyes.**_

" _ **Well I think she can do it!" He argued.**_

 _ **Blue watched the two bicker back and forth before Gray stormed out. Lyon turned back to Blue who was reading the chapter. He smiled slightly and turned away. Before he left the room completely Blue said, "Thank you Lyon."**_

"Lyon- Thank you, L-Lyon…" Blue Fullbuster muttered in her haze. Her eyelids struggled to open as her brain played memories while she slept.

Lyon was conscious enough to hear her, "What are y-you thanking me for brat? Y-You're the one who saved me."

Blue didn't reply, her head was throbbing and she felt the ground shake and spin underneath her.

"Deliora." Lyon muttered. He wanted to go to the demon. This was the only way he could prove that he surpassed Ur. _"The one thing Ur couldn't beat, I will defeat it myself!"_

He slowly got to his feet and glanced at the girl struggling for consciousness on the floor. Deliora roared in the distance and they both cringed. Lyon noticed her frail body, bruised and beaten but still fighting. Finally she opened her eyes and looked straight at Lyon. His sterling silver eyes met her crystal clear orbs and he scowled angrily, "Dammit!"

Lyon looped his arm around her body and hoisted her up, "Hold onto me." He said.

"Okay." She whispered. They made their way to Deliora, who was finally free and aiming a punch for Natsu. Natsu leapt off a boulder and screamed, "Fire dragon roar!"

Meeting fist to fist, Deliora crumbled at the first touch.

"No… it can't be." Lyon's eyes widened and he shuddered as his dreams came tumbling down.

"He's- He's-."Blue stuttered in amazement.

"Deliora…was already dead." Lyon croaked.

Water from the ice poured through the cracks in the temple. Lyon struggled to keep his composure and both him and Blue slid to the ground. He grit his teeth, "For eight years…Ur has gradually depleted the demon's life force. And what we just saw was nothing more than its last dying breaths." He slammed his fist into the wall next to them and whimpered through tears, "My dream is dead…there's no hope now. I will never surpass Ur."

Natsu stood with Gray, a few feet a head of them. Natsu said, "Man, Your teacher was pretty awesome!" The salamander was completely oblivious to the three crying mages.

"Ur- she's gone…she saved us-." Blue's normal happy go lucky expression was replaced with sorrow. Her face was red and blotchy and the tears would not stop coming out of her eyes, "You saved us again- Thank you Ur…"

Finally the water slowed down to a trickle and the other fairy tail member's were able to get into the temple.

Gray said, "Natsu, can you grab Lyon?"

Natsu shrugged and helped the older ice mage to his feet. Gray helped his sister and followed Erza outside.

"Hey Blue." He said quietly.

"Hm?" She sniffed.

"Y'know, I'm sorry right?"Gray asked.

"Yeah I know." She nodded.

"And y'know I love you and stuff?" He replied.

She smiled lightly and said, "Yeah, I know that too."

He paused and then said, "I've been terrible to you…If mom were here-."

He stopped himself and grimaced. Blue's smiled softened and she said, "I know it's hard to talk about them, but after all of this…after what we've done." She gestured to the temple. "I think they'd be proud of us."

They made it outside and Gray nodded. The water glowed under the moonlight, and reflected the stars in the sky. "Yeah, where ever they are- I suppose Ur's with them too."

Blue snorted to herself then giggled.

Gray asked, "What's so funny!?"

"I wonder if Ur will tell them about your stripping habit." She giggled. Gray's complexion paled and Blue laughed even harder.

Gray grumbled then said, "Oh yeah, well I bet she's already told them about the time you cut your hair with Ur's kitchen knives!"

Blue's pale face became red with embarrassment. The two bickered back and forth until Erza interrupted them.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" She said. Her arms were crossed with disappointment. "You came to this island to help the villagers. The request was for you to return them to their original forms. You still haven't completed your S-class mission yet."

Lucy stuttered in denial.

Blue grimaced and said, "Well, I wasn't the dumb one to break guild rules, I'm free to sit this out right?"

Gray glared at her and set her down on the ground. "Traitor." He said.

"This curse never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy released from the Moon Drip spell. So, Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation whatsoever." She explained.

Natsu grinned moronically, "Then we oughtta go change them back!"

He and Happy high-fived. "Aye Sir!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Yeah, but we don't know how." Gray muttered. He turned to the pouting ice mage next to Blue. "Lyon, do you know?"

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue."

"You don't know?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What?" Happy agreed. They both crossed their arms and glared at him suspiciously.

Lucy added, "But the villagers told us that the curse started when you guys first got here."

Lyon said, "When we first arrived three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island. But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers, so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to."

"In three years, you've never met?" Asked Erza.

"I don't get it, it's weird that the villagers could see the light from the moon drip ceremony but never came to investigate." Lucy nodded.

"The villagers weren't transformed by the moon drip. It doesn't affect the human body." Lyon said.

"What? No way." Natsu exclaimed, "You're just saying that so you and your lackeys will be off the hook!"

Lyon picked his head up and rolled his eyes, "Just think about it, I've been exposed to it as long as they have, and my appearance hasn't changed one bit. I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something, but I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it."

"Wait were not done with you-." Natsu started to argue but Erza grabbed his cheeks.

"They were only doing what they thought was right, we will not punish them for that. Now come on." Erza led them away.

Gray turned back to Lyon and Blue. Lyon caught his eye and growled, "What are you looking at?"

"I know you don't want to hear it but you really should join a guild." Gray said softly. "You make new friends, meet new rivals, and maybe even find a new dream to live for."

Lyon's face turned red in embarrassment, "Whatever. Just get out of here."

"Yeah yeah, I just gotta grab Blue."

Lyon ground his teeth and crossed his arms.

Blue however, said, "I'm gunna hang back for a bit."

Both Lyon and Gray's eyes widened. "Blue." Gray said warningly.

She just smiled and said, "I'm serious Gray. It's Lyon, he's not gunna hurt me."

Lyon huffed; he didn't like being talked about as though he wasn't even there. Gray glared at Lyon and said, "Fine. If you're not back by sunrise, I'm sending Erza after you."

Blue smiled hesitantly and sweat dropped, "Got it."

Gray left, leaving Blue and Lyon left alone.

"I don't need your pity. You should just go." Lyon spat.

Blue crossed her arms and raised her brows. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course! I've been defeated and humiliated what else are you going to take from me?" He growled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly, leaning her head on his shoulder she said, "Just your time."

Unbeknownst to her, the 'cold emperor' blushed. She could hear his heart beat in his chest and despite his scoff he held onto her hand.

"I miss my best friend, you should come with us." Blue said.

Lyon swallowed and said, "I can't, not with him. I know I'm to blame for this but he was the blame for the last time…and I'm not ready to forgive him."

Blue nodded, nuzzling into his chest. Lyon's breath caught in his throat as she replied, "I know it's hard. It's hard to forgive- but aren't you tired Lyon?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"Aren't you exhausted from holding this grudge for so long? I think you'd be a lot happier if you could learn to let it go." She said softly. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at the sky, "We used to watch the stars all night long, just like this."

Lyon took a deep breath and nodded. "I seem to recall catching you sneak into our room a dozen times before I just joined you on the roof." He mused.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault that the ladder was in your room!"

Lyon chuckled, "Then we'd make up stories using the constellations."

They both looked up and pointed out a few.

Blue laughed and said, "Wouldn't this be great? You could come back with us and we could do this all the time."

"I don't know Blue- why don't you come with me?" He asked. Blue shook her head sadly.

"You know I can't leave Gray." She replied and picked up her head. She stared at him hopefully.

Lyon shook his head and argued, "Gray is a big boy, he can take care of himself can't he?!"

"Lyon-." Blue was cut off.

"Cold Emporer!" A girl's voice exclaimed. The two looked up to see Sherry, Yuka and Toby running towards them.

"Ah, where have you three been?" Lyon said irritated. He explained what happened and apologized to them. "I'm sorry that I've put you all through this, it wasn't right of me.

"No big deal, Deliora's dead right?" Toby noted. "Then it was a success!"

Yuka nodded in agreement.

Sherry exclaimed, "Do not apologize Cold Emperor, thanks to the power of love we are all in safe hands!"

Blue smiled, "In a very roundabout way that's kinda true."

Lyon glanced at her and smiled, "Blue, this is Toby, Yuka and Sherry. Guys this is Blue, she's a childhood friend."

Blue waved and smiled at them.

"Are you part of Fairy Tail?" Yuka asked.

She nodded and pulled down her shorts to show them the white fairy tail guild mark on her thigh. "Yup!"

Lyon choked and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

Blue frowned and turned to him, "What did you want to see?"

"Pull up your damn pants!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Since when did you become a prude?" Blue smiled then stuck out her tongue. They bickered back and forth.

Yuka chuckled, "I've never seen Lyon so flustered."

Sherry glared at Blue, "Something tells me the power of love is working more in her favor than in mine."

"We should go." Toby said.

"For once Toby, I think you're right." Yuka noted.

Toby argued back and they left.

Lyon and Blue stopped arguing and sat back to watch the stars again. Blue let her eyes droop comfortably and let herself succumb to the most peaceful sleep she's had in years. Lyon watched her sleep for a while before drifting off as well. Besides, he needed that time to make a decision.

Blue woke up the next morning back in the village. She was confused at how she got there; she swore she was with Lyon when she fell asleep.

"Lyon?"

Climbing out of her covers she found a note addressed to her.

 _Dear Blue,  
I didn't want to get you in trouble with your brother and 'Erza', whom I'm assuming is the stern red-head, I had Toby take you back to the village. As to your request I have to decline, I can't come with you guys but I won't stay away for long. I'll be back for you and next time I hope you'll come with me. I know the promise you made to your mother is important, but things have changed and you shouldn't have to be responsible for your older brother anymore. Think about it Blue. I promise I'll be back, so I hope you'll decide by then. Also I'll be in touch, I know I didn't say it before but I missed you too. As soon as I find out my next move I'll write to you at your guild.  
Love, Lyon Vastia_

She read the letter three times through before her heart stopped hammering in her chest. _"Why do I feel like this? This is crazy, do I feel guilty for not staying with Lyon? Why can't I breathe?"_

Her thoughts raced and she read through the letter one last time before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. She thought, _"I'll just figure that all out later…"_

Outside, the Fairy Tail wizards were saying goodbye to the village of demons along with Yuka and Sherry.

Lucy turned to Blue and said, "Is Lyon not coming to say goodbye?"

Blue's hand held the note in her pocket tenderly as she replied, "No, why would he?"

"I just- it seemed like you two were close or something?" She said.

They got on the Pirate ship together.

Blue shrugged and said, "We were- but I guess we both have some things to figure out."

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arm around Blue. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

Blue smiled in return, "Of course."

A thin pirate came up to the girls, his long greasy hair was tied into braids and he wore no shirt.

"Hey ladies, shall I show you how to man the ropes?!" He grinned his black and black toothed grin.

Blue exclaimed, "Yeah!" As Lucy exclaimed, "Hell NO!"


	4. Chapter 4: Some Girl Time

Back at the guild once again Blue and her friends were greeted by their comrades. It turns out that Master Makarov was gone for a guild master's meeting so Lucy, Natsu and Gray were all thrilled to not be punished yet. Blue was itching to get back to Fairy Hills and take a hot shower so she said her pleasantries and left.

Blue scrubbed her body from head to toe then bandaged her wounds over again. "So much better…"

She walked into the common room to see Evergreen sitting there with a magazine.

"Evergreen." She said with surprise, "Is your whole team back?"

She smirked from behind her glasses and said, "The thunder god tribe is back in town but Laxus is off again, you just missed him."

"I-uh-I wasn't wondering a-about him." She denied and flushed.

The older mage laughed, "Oh to be ignorant again, ho ho ho!"

"Ignorant?" She asked and sat down next to her.

"Of course, to your own feelings." Evergreen explained, "Though you'll have to accept that Laxus will never return your feelings. Why would he when he has me?"

Blue shook her head, "No-no I don't like Laxus like that! He just taught me magic, I respect him is all. I look up to him."

Evergreen continued to tease her relentlessly, "That's what they all say." She winked.

Bisca came down from her room to find out what all the commotion was. Evergreen exclaimed, "Here's another one denying her romantic feelings."

Bisca's usually calm demeanor changed to panicked and then ran back up the stairs. Evergeen laughed, "Own those feelings girl!"

Later that evening Blue was practicing throwing her knives behind the dormitories when Levy called her back inside. She followed Levy back to the common room where Lucy and Cana were sitting as well.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we've all had some girl time and now we've got a new girl so I invited Lucy here for a slumber party!" Levy explained. "And you've just met Lucy right? We should use this time to catch up on everything!"

"Oh okay, what about Bisca and Laki?" Blue asked.

"Bisca won't leave her room and Laki's on a mission. Also Erza is still at the Guild." Cana explained. "She was making my head hurt with all of her yelling."

Levvy smiled, "Are you sure it's not the alcohol?"

Cana flipped her off and smiled, "I guess y'all won't want these then?"

She passed around shot glasses and poured some in each, holding it up she said, "To underage drinking!"

"To new friends!" Lucy smiled.

"To wonderful adventures!" Levvy added.

"And to Fairy Tail!" Blue added. They all drank and chatted through the night. Eventually Erza came back and yelled at the group for being in the common room past curfew. Lucy stayed in Blue's room for the night.

"Hey Lucy." Blue said.

"Mm yeah?" She replied.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for staying over." Blue said and smiled.

Lucy hugged her and shut her eyes. "No, thank you. You girls have really done so much to make me feel welcomed."

"Good night."

* * *

In the next week Blue accompanied Shadowgear on a mission to rid the south forest of disease-ridden Vulcans. The pay was great but split between four ways she figured she would need to take another request soon.

Blue stood next to Nab at the board, "So what looks good over here Nab?"

"Hm, I was thinking about this one." He pointed to one of the flyers. "The woman is a chef and for every ingredient you bring her, she pays retail price."

"Ooh that's a good one, thanks Nab!" She said and grabbed the flyer.

"Wait, what if I was gunna do that one!" He cried.

She stuck out her tongue and smiled playfully, "If I were you I'd probably just keep staring at that request board."

MiraJane accepted her request and she was off to collect the ingredients. The giant eel fish was easy enough, and she knew where to get the purple muster mushrooms even though it was a day's journey, but getting the green bay sap and jundu roots was a bit harder. Blue got paid for both the fish and mushrooms before going after the more difficult ingredients.

She took a caravan to a town far west. In a forest just east of the town both the sap and root could be found there, if she looked hard enough.

Blue stayed at a cheap inn while she searched. In the process she met some fellow wizards on mission like her. After the 16 year old finally completed the mission she relaxed at the inn with the boys.

There was a boy her age that used plant magic and another boy who was a couple years old who used tarot cards. They were chatting over drinks when Blue noticed someone familiar enter the inn.

"Mystogen?" She said.

The mysterious wizard caught her eyes and she felt her head get fuzzy. "Mystogen- no…Its not…"

Her eyelids drooped and her head hit the table along with the mages she was with and everyone else in the tavern. When they all came to Reed asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"You said Mystogen right?" Griffith asked, he was glancing through his cards, "I've heard of him, he's one of your guilds wizards but he never lets anyone get a good glimpse of him."

"What an arrogant jerk." Reed noted.

Blue shrugged, "I'm sure he has his reasons to be so private, I just wish he knew that his guild mates can be trusted."

"I dunno if I'd be a part of a guild if I couldn't trust 'em. The guys at Poisen Vineyard are like my family." Reed nodded and crossed his arms. "But I guess we all gotta make money somehow."

"Oh, by the way; How's that Heartfilia girl?" Griffith asked. "She's in your guild right?"

"Who?" Blue asked.

Griffith took out a folded piece of paper and slid it across the table. "Her Father is willing to pay quite the amount of jewel to get her back. But none of the guilds we've run into would even think of betraying a guild like Fairy Tail."

Blue unfolded the paper to see a photo of Lucy and a reward beneath it. Her eyes widened and she stood suddenly. Throwing some jewel on the table she exclaimed, "I need to keep this, thank you so much!"

Blue ran out of the tavern and called for a caravan.

"I need to get to magnolia as fast as you can go!" She exclaimed and started off. _"Lucy, please be okay!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Family First

It was dark by the time the carriage reached Magnolia. The driver tipped his hat, "This is as far as I go Miss." Blue paid the man and ran as fast as she could towards the guild; despite it being late someone had to be there. She used her magic to boost her speed as well. Luckily there was no one else on the streets for her to go around, or so she thought.

"Watch out Levy!" Jet exclaimed and pulled her from Blue's path. Blue crashed right into Droy.

With Blue groaning on the ground, Droy exclaimed, "What the hell man?"

Jet smiled and said, "Sorry but if you had to pick between me and Levy-."

"Alright I get it." Droy shrugged and helped Blue up. "You alright Blue?"

She nodded and then shook her head, "No! It's Lucy, she's in danger! We have to warn her!"

Levy's eyes widened, "What do you mean, what happened?"

Blue replied, "Lucy is the daughter of a bazillionare! Her full name is Lucy Heartfilia and her father is offering money to guilds to kidnap her and bring her back, look!" She held out the job request.

Jet was the first to react, "This- you don't think this is why Phantom Lord attacked the guildhall?"

Levy bit her lip and shrugged. Blue widened her light blue eyes and said, "What happened to the guildhall?!"

Droy sighed and shook his head, "Last night after everyone left, Phantom Lord destroyed everything." He grabbed the paper out of Levy's hand and exclaimed, "Those bastards have always been looking for a fight with us, now they have a chance. We gotta warn Lucy, they'll be after her next!"

A chilling unknown voice cut into the conversation, "Well, can't have that can we?"

Blue and Jet were out first, taking the majority of the Metal-dragon slayers hit. Levy and Droy were out after being thrown against the wall. Before Levy succumbed to the darkness she saw the enemies hulking figure above her, and she felt scared. _"Lucy…"_ Her friend's face passed through her mind. _"Be careful!"_

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy walked through a crowd of people standing around the biggest tree in Magnolia's southgate park. When they reached what everyone was staring at the team gasped in horror.

The unconscious bodies of Jet, Droy, Levy and Blue were bolted to the tree. Their skin was bruised and beaten, clothing ripped, and hair disheveled. There was a crude painting of the Phantom Lord's guild symbol on Levy's stomach as well as a message on Blue's legs.

' **Gotcha Fairy Flies'**

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered with her hands over her mouth. Her brown eyes brimmed with tears.

Gray's eyed locked onto his younger sister's beaten body, he could feel himself getting angrier by the second. Natsu took one look at his injured guildmates and seethed with rage, "Phantom Lord did this!"

Though grief-stricken, Erza remained calm. Someone had to in a situation like this, "Master." She whispered pitifully.

Master Makarov made his way to the scene next. He held his head down until reaching the tree, looking up he stared at his magical children and spoke harshly, "I can our headquarters being reduced to rubble. But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" He crushed his staff in his hand. "We have no choice but to go to war."

Gray refused to leave the hospital until he was sure that Blue was going to be okay. He and Lucy sat in their hospital room in almost silent anticipation.

Finally a nurse came back and gave them the news.

"All four are suffering from pretty bad concussions; it may be a while until they wake up. Jet has a broken leg and two broken ribs a long with severe bruising. Blue has four broken ribs and was suffering from internal bleeding. We've stabilized her for now but when she wakes she should take it easy to not irritate anything else. Her muscles are also badly bruised, Droy has broken his arm and collar bone but did not get hit as much as the first two." She flipped through her chart and said, "Finally Levy has two broken ribs and had to get 8 stitches in her leg for the stab wound. Her muscular bruising is also light."

"But- they'll all be okay?" Lucy asked.

The nurse nodded and smiled kindly, "Of course, with the appropriate amount of rest and care they will recover within the next month."

Lucy thanked the nurse and sat back down in her chair. Gray had yet to sit down; he stared at his unconscious sister with regret.

"Gray, she'll be alright." Lucy reminded him softly.

Gray nodded and said just as softly, "I know. But, it could've been worse...I need to be better. I need to be a better brother."

Lucy frowned, "Can I ask…what happened to you two?"

"You can ask but I don't promise an answer." He replied quietly.

Lucy grimaced and said, "I know it's none of my business."

The eighteen year old sighed and shrugged, "After Deliora killed our parents I became really cold to Blue. She was everything I missed about Mom and Dad. She even looked like both of them at times, more than I do in fact. While I became moody and obsessed with revenge she became kinder and gentler. I hated her for that. The more I tried to push her away, the harder she'd latch onto me. She never gave up, after she failed at ice-make magic, after Ur Died, and after we split from Lyon. Blue was always there for me, and I was never there for her in return."

Lucy listened to him and nodded, "When did things change?"

Gray chuckled, "Surprisingly it was Laxus."

" _Do it again." 19 year old Laxus ordered._

 _Gray watched from afar, his sister went over forms like no tomorrow. She had somehow convinced the master's grandson to teach her lightning elemental magic which she was picking up fast than he thought was even possible. He thought she wasn't able to do magic._

" _Now I want to see your charge. Through your whole body this time." Laxus noted._

" _But I couldn't even keep it in my arm last time." She argued._

" _Just do it, Brat." He rolled his eyes._

 _She performed adequately and held the charge for 10 seconds before shocking herself. Grimacing she apologized and promised to practice more._

" _You don't need more practice- you got the forms down pact. Having experience in ice-magic must've helped." He said matter-of-factly. "What you need is stamina training."_

 _Gray stepped out and said, "What she needs to do is give up, she wasn't meant for this."_

 _Blue didn't meet her brother's eye but replied quietly, "I can do this."_

" _Yeah right." Gray sneered._

" _What is your deal punk?" The lightning dragon slayer asked, "Why are you so mean to her?"_

 _Gray scoffed and said, "I don't have to answer you."_

 _Laxus raised his brows and crossed his arms, electricity crackled around him as he said, "You sure about that kid?"_

 _The 14 year old ice-mage shuddered and said, "She's pathetic! Always sucking up to me and following me around. It's like she's too dumb to realize that I don't even want her around!"_

 _Blue swallowed the insults with a sad smile but Laxus wasn't having it._

" _I think you're the dumb one kid." He said and slammed his fist into Gray's head._

" _Ouch what the hell was the for!?" He exclaimed._

 _Laxus grabbed him and looked him in the eyes, "For being so dumb to think she has stayed by your side because she wants to."_

" _Laxus!" Blue exclaimed. "Don't! You don't have to do this for me."_

" _Get over yourself, I'm telling him cuz' I wanna see his face when he realizes just how dumb he is." He snapped. "Blue has catered to your every whim and tailed you since your parent's death because it was your mother's dying wish!"_

 _Gray's blue eyes widened and he shook his head, "Wha- no, why would she-?"_

 _Laxus cut him off, "Because she's your sister you idiot. She promised your mother that she would do everything in her power to keep your family together, no matter how small it became. She's done all of this to keep her promise and what is her reward? To be treated like garbage to said family. You say she's pathetic but really, you're the pathetic one."_

 _Laxus tossed Gray back to the ground, below his sister's feet._

" _B-Blue?" He asked quietly. Tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm-I'm-."_

 _The small twelve year old wrapped her arms around her brother, "I know. It's okay."_

 _For the first time since his master's death gray allowed himself to cry, he promised himself he'd be better. He promised himself that no matter how long it took, or what he'd have to do he'd make it up to her. He would, because he promised._

Lucy listened to the story and awed at Blue's strength. To endure that kind of torment for years, she was surely something. Then again, Fairy Tail was full of impressive wizards.

* * *

When Blue woke up it was midday and she was alone in a hospital room. There were three empty beds and a table of flowers and balloons.

" _What? Where- What happened? I'm in the hospital…"_

Blue recalled the events prior to being attacked. "Lucy! Levy! Jet and Droy!"

She yanked on the tube attached to her arm, making the machine next her beep erratically. A nurse rushed into the room followed by two more.

"Blue Fullbuster, please calm down!"

"You're going to hurt yourself Miss!"

Blue exclaimed, "But my friends! The guild!"

"They're safe."

Blue stopped struggling and stared at the girl in the doorway.

"Lucy, you're okay!"

Lucy smiled and said, "I heard you tried to warn me, I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."

Blue blinked and said, "Oh this?" She pointed to her bandages. "These are nothing, I'll be back in the guild tomorrow."

Lucy grinned and sat down next to her bed, "Oh about that. Funny story haha…"

Lucy then explained what had happened within the past couple days.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Lucy nodded, "We're still working on rebuilding the guild and the wizard council has finally stopped questioning us."

"Sounds like a wild ride." Blue said softly. A sort of melancholic feeling washed over her and she smiled wistfully. "Are you doing alright?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Actually I'm feeling better than ever, Fairy Tail really is the best family I could ever have!"

"Aye!" Blue grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: His Return

"Just one little job please?" Blue smile sweetly with her hands clasped together. She and her brother were walking into the guildhall for the morning.

Gray rolled his eyes and replied, "No way, you know what the doctor said."

Blue's shoulders slumped and she said, "But I gotta make money, please? I'll pick something easy!"

"Not a chance." Gray said, "If you're so bored, help rebuild the guild. Looks like they've got their work cut out for them."

A tarp fell down on top of Wakabah who was smoking his pipe as per usual and the tarp caught fire. Macao laughed as his friend was struggling to get out of the mess.

"That's a good way to stop smoking." Macao snorted.

Cana put down her beer and said, "Or a good way to burn down our temporary guild hall."

Macao used his purple flames to put out the fire and sat with Cana at her table; eventually Wakabah freed himself and joined them too.

Gray joined Natsu and Lucy at the bar while Blue noticed a familiar blonde muscle head. She put a little more pep in her step and walked over to him.

"Hi Laxus!" Blue smiled excitedly, it had been so long since she's seen her teacher. The lightning dragon slayer was sitting at his table alone so Blue sat next to him.

Laxus frowned at her and said, "About time you got here brat, heard you got hurt pretty bad from Phantom. How pathetic! To think one of their guild members took down 4 of ours." He glared at Jet and Droy from across the room.

"I don't know why I even bothered to teach you." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

Blue frowned slightly and said, "I'm sorry Laxus, I'll train harder and practice more. I won't make you look bad."

She bowed low to Laxus who laughed, "Yeah? You promise?"

Blue's small lips quirked upward and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course I promise!"

Laxus grinned and replied, "Good, then I guess we ought to do some more training. Can't have my only student be complete losers like the rest of the guild."

Blue frowned and lifted her head hesitantly. She didn't agree at all with Laxus' statement but she did not want to argue with her arrogant teacher. Suddenly, a crash sounded through the room as Erza stood in front of them.

"Why don't you tell the other's how you feel?!" She yelled at Laxus.

Even though the whole guild went silent and everyone's eyes were on them, Laxus only chuckled more.

He said, "I have no problem telling 'em, what I think of 'em. This guild is full of losers and weaklings, especially the three of these morons."

He held up Blue by her shirt and turned to look at Jet and Droy. Lazus continued, "Phantom used you as personal punching bags. I'm still training this one-." He shook Blue in the air. "But you two-." He pointed to the Shadow gear male members. "-I'm glad I never even bothered to learn your names."

Gray took a step forward as Blue was being held like a ragdoll. He didn't want to fight Laxus but if he had to he would.

"And the worst of all-."He smirked at Lucy. "-little miss wannabe wizard. This is all your fault."

Mirajane cut him off, "Laxus! Would you shut up! The master said nobody was to be held accountable. Not even you who couldn't even be bothered to show up!"

Blue grimaced from her position in Laxus' hold. _"I have to do something…his ego is out of control!"_ She thought. _"He's always been a bit narcissistic but this isn't like him!"_

She charged up her magic in her body slowly, hoping Laxus wouldn't notice. She knew she had to do something.

Laxus exclaimed, "Stop your whining, that fight had nothing to do with me! But if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble right now!"

"Why you-."

"I've had enough of you!" Natsu exclaimed and sent a fire dragon punch at Laxus and Blue.

Gray stepped up, "Wait Natsu!" He tripped him using ice magic.

Laxus evaded his attack with ease, going so fast he appeared beside him as if nothing had happened.

Natsu exclaimed, "What the hell Gray!"

"He's holding onto Blue, you idiot!" Gray exclaimed.

Laxus laughed loudly, "Things are going to be a whole lot different when I inherit the guild. Say goodbye to fairy tail kids, 'cuz you losers are gunna have to find a different place to hang out."

The blonde mage transported with his lightning, bringing the charged up Blue with him, to the top of a hill that over looked Magnolia.

Laxus tossed the younger girl to the ground and said, "It's lucky that you were charging your lightning for our escape." He smirked at her.

" _He knows exactly what I was trying to do…"_ She thought. Blue stood up and stretched out her limbs. She said, "You don't really think that way about the guild, do you?"

Laxus didn't drop his smirk as he said, "So what if I do? Nevermind that. Your failure is unacceptable; I say we kick your training up a notch."

He crackled his knuckles as Blue widened her eyes. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

Blue collapsed onto her bed later that week due to sheer exhaustion. Groaning aloud she wondered how long this would last. Not only was Laxus testing her old spells, he was teaching her new ones and doing endurance training too. And though she hated to admit it, she wished she would have listened to her brother when he suggested staying low longer after she was hurt.

Laxus was training her into the ground but she knew that in the long run, he was right. Blue barely lit a candle compared to her comrades; she knew to keep up with them she would have to train twice as hard.

"Uhhhgggg." She groaned in pain. "But I'm soooo tired!"

The white haired girl reached for the note hidden under her pillow and gripped it tenderly. _"Lyon, I wonder where you are? Why haven't you written me yet? It's kinda weird, annoying even…having to wait for you."_ She thought of her childhood friend fondly. _"When will I see you again? And when I do…what will I say?"_

Blue was surprised out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She was too exhausted to stand so she exclaimed, "Come in!"

Erza opened the door and put her hand on her hip, "Really? Yelling come in? What if I were a bandit, or malicious gang member come to kill you?"

Blue smiled from her spot on the bed, "Well are you?"

Erza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I guess you'll never know." Her lips twitched upwards. The red head added, "I'm meeting Lucy at the bath house, would you like to accompany us?"

Blue shook her head back and forth and said, "Yes but no."

Erza quirked her brow, "I'm sorry?"

"I want to- but I'm too tired to move." She whined.

Erza smiled and said, "Oh is that all? That's no problem."

She picked up Blue with ease and swung her over her shoulder.

"Uh Erza…won't this look a little odd going down the street?" Blue noted lightly.

Erza continued walking, "Just pretend to be my kill."

" _How does that make it look better?!"_ She thought and began to laugh.

"Dead people do not laugh!"

"I'm -sorry!" Blue apologized through giggle spurts.

At the bath house Lucy was already in the bath when Erza and Blue arrived in their towels. Both females shamelessly shed their towels and sank into the warm water.

"Not even a little modesty girls?" Lucy snickered.

Erza grinned, "You were the one who told me I looked just as good without my armor as I do with."

"Master Ur taught me to not be ashamed of my body, no matter what it looks like." Blue winked and stuck out her tongue.

Lucy nodded and said, "I guess that makes sense, especially with Gray's stripping habit and all."

The girls giggled and chatted in their bath for some time. Eventually the conversation turned towards Blue's relationship with Laxus.

"How can you even stand to be around that jerk?" Lucy asked Blue.

Blue shrugged and chose not to respond. Erza said, "Don't tell me you have romantic feelings for him?"

Blue shook her head and said, "No not romantic, but I do have feelings for him. He's my teacher and I respect him. Though his behavior recently…"

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She continued, "His arrogance is going to ruin him. He's incredibly strong and doesn't realize that it's not everything. I worry for his future."

Lucy crossed her arms and raised her right brow, "While you worry about him should we worry about you?"

Blue caught both girls eyes and froze before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"The bruises all over your body, did Laxus do those?" Lucy asked.

Blue felt a surge of negative emotion sweep through her body. She stood up suddenly and defensively cried, "Laxus is only teaching me to be stronger! These are nothing compared to how much I've improved, and I'm not going to turn my back on him."

Uncharacteristically upset she left the bath and got dressed. With damp hair she stormed to the tree Laxus spends his time at and found him sitting below it, staring back up at the sky.

"I'm ready to train again!" She exclaimed. She was huffing from running all the way up the hill and demanded time with Laxus.

Laxus raised his eyebrows at the hysteric girl and said, "We're done training for today, come back tomorrow."

"No!" She exclaimed with force. "I can take it, I need to become stronger! This is the way!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and pulled her down to the ground, "Just sit and shut up ya brat, you're ruining the show."

Blue looked up and noticed several shooting stars going across the sky. "Laxus?"

Laxus sat her next to him and said, "I said shut up."

The lightning elemental mage nodded and watched the meteor shower with him in silence. Later, after the final star had fallen; Blue was feeling much calmer than how she arrived and had forgotten all about wanting to train at that moment.

Laxus broke the silence and said, "I don't need ya following me around like this. What's your problem?"

The pale girl's face flushed pink and shrugged slowly.

"It's not like you to be so upset. It's annoying." Laxus muttered.

Blue half smiled and said, "I'm worried about you."

The lightning dragon slayer narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything.

Blue continued, "You're pushing everyone you care about away from you and it's working. Is this what you really want?"

"Why would I want to be surrounded by such weaklings?" He countered easily.

There was silence between the two. Blue knew that it made no sense to try and reason with Laxus, she couldn't be the one to get through to him; at least not yet. She figured she would say one last thing, "You've changed Laxus."

Laxus 'tsk'ed and said, "Yeah, someone had to."

There was no talk after that. The two of them stayed under that tree, dozing on and off until sunrise. After that they parted ways, agreeing they'd pick up on training tomorrow.

* * *

Blue stared up at her ceiling from her bed, Lyon's note in her hands. After a while she groaned and said aloud, "I need to take a vacation."

" _Everything is so complicated- why can't things just be simple?"_ She mused. _"I can't afford a vacation; maybe I should figure out something fun to do instead."_

Blue sat up in her bed and exclaimed, "That's it!"

" _Time to get planning!"_


	7. Chapter 7: You're killing me Lucy!

"A camping trip?" Lucy asked, she held the flier that Blue had made. It described where to go, what to bring and what to expect on the trip. "You know I'm not really much of a camping girl…"

Blue smiled widely, "That's because you haven't been camping with us!" She swung her arm around Natsu's neck.

Natsu nodded and grinned, "Thanks to me we had the best campfire and thanks to Blue we had the best campfire food! Speaking of which, please tell me we're doing a garbage can turkey!"

"Of course!" Blue smiled, "That's on day 2 out of 3!"

Lucy furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry, did he just say _garbage can_ turkey?"

Gray appeared wearing only boxers next to Lucy, "Yeah it's pretty cool, it's a clean garbage can that the turkey cooks in. The can has hot coals around it and is like an oven for the turkey. After 6 hours it's completely cooked."

Cana put down her beer and yelled, "Gray your clothes!"

"Again?!" Gray exclaimed and they all laughed as he scrambled to find his pants.

"It sounds fun, okay I'm in!" Lucy exclaimed. "Who else is coming?"

"Well, everyone in the guild is invited." Blue pointed to her flier that she hung up on the wall. "But for sure I know it's us, team shadow gear, Laki-."

"Me." Cana said.

"-Cana, Bisca and Alzack." Blue grinned.

"Well, it does seem like a good break from repairing the guild." Erza nodded and took off her hard hat. "When do we leave?"

* * *

After a couple more days of training and preparing for the trip; the guild was all ready to leave. A lot had happened in Fairy Tail during the prepping days, Blue found out later that Loke had run away because he was a celestial spirit and was dying. She heard Lucy had saved him and now he is contracted to her as Leo the Lion, a golden spirit key.

"I can't believe after all this time, Loke was actually Leo." Blue said to Lucy. She was at the blonde's apartment, helping her last minute packing. "A spirit, I never would've guessed; especially since he's such a playboy."

Lucy sweat dropped, "I'm starting to think that all celestial spirits have a dark side like that."

"Oh? Do you know firsthand?" Blue giggled and teased her.

"No way!" Lucy argued. She finished packing and the girls set out.

"I wonder if you can have a relationship with a spirit." Blue noted.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think I even want to ask."

Blue laughed, "Haha, not me. But all of Loke's fangirls, do you think they'll come after you for Loke?"

"Geez, I hope not." Lucy muttered, "They've given me enough trouble already."

The two chatted all the way to the camp ground. In the forests that surrounded magnolia was the perfect place for a getaway camping trip.

Laki was already there, she had made several small shelters for everyone to stay in using her wood magic. Jet, Droy and Levy were also there.

"Hey Lucy and Blue! Isn't this a great spot?" Levy greeted them, "Laki did a really good job on the shelters too!"

Blue nodded and thanked her. Laki said, "It's no problem, I also brought the raw toast as you requested."

She handed Blue three loaves of bread and Lucy thought, _"Raw toast?!"_

Natsu and Happy showed up next, followed by Gray, Elfmen and Cana.

"Glad you could make it Elfmen!" Blue exclaimed.

Elfmen smiled and pumped his fist into the air, "Camping is so manly!"

Cana unloaded carts of alcohol, "I got the booze!"

Erza appeared next; she had her usual cart of everything she packed behind her. The red headed girl crossed her arms and spoke to Cana, "We talked about this last time! Supplying minors with alcohol is completely unethical!"

Cana crossed her arms and said, "Well so is destroying every town you fight in."

The two glared at each other. Droy whooped and exclaimed excitably, "Cat fight cat fight!"

Natsu burst from one of the shelters with fire spurting from his mouth, "Did I hear someone say fight!?"

"When did you get here?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy floated next to her, "We've been here Lucy, where've you been? Sleeping?"

Lucy reached for Happy's tail and growled, "Get back here you stupid cat!"

Happy teased her from the sky. Natsu and Gray were face to face ready for a fight, as was Droy and Elfmen. Levy stood in between Cana and Erza trying to settle the argument. Jet cheered everyone on as Laki sat and watched the whole thing.

Blue shook her head and then turned her back on her friends. She walked into the shelter she claimed and came back out with a package of hot dogs and buns. She set up a grate over the empty fire pit and turned to Laki.

"Would you?" She asked.

"I would." She smiled and used her magic to create wood underneath the grate. "How about the fire? With Natsu defending his pride, he won't be able to create the flames."

Blue smiled sweetly, "Natsu's here because I like him, not because I need him."

She took a deep breath and summoned lightning to hit the wood. With a _zap_ and a _crack_ the logs lit up with fire. The noise caught the attention of some of the wizards and the smell caught the attention of the rest.

"Food!" Natsu exclaimed.

They gathered around and passed the food between each other. "Potato Salad?"

"Yes please!"

"Could you pass the ketchup?"

"Sure thing, how about the chips?"

"Got 'em, here ya go!"

Blue smiled as the raucous died down and everyone stuffed their faces, "Nothing like a barbecue to bring a family together!"

The evening wore on as the group laughed and drank, the sun was beginning to set and everyone was sitting around the fire when Bisca and Alzack showed up.

"Sorry we're late guys." Alzack sat down, "We got the s'more stuff though!"

Bisca handed out the marshmallows and sticks, "Y'all are gunna need these."

"Thanks guys!" Blue exclaimed and placed her marshmallow in the fire.

"Um what are we doing with this?" Lucy held her graham cracker, chocolate and marshmallow with both hands. Her eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"What does it look like?" Natsu asked. "We're making s'mores!"

"Some more of what?" She asked.

The guild looked at her incredulously.

"You're killing me Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, "You've never had a s'more? Watch a master."

Gray demonstrated his perfect marshmallow toasting technique and then placed it on his chocolate layered graham. "Here, you should have the first one."

Everyone watched as Lucy took her first bite of gooey-chocolaty-s'more goodness.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Lucy exclaimed and ate the rest.

They cheered and each made their own s'mores. Except for Natsu who continued to burn his Marshmallows to a char and swallowing them whole, "You're 'perfect marshmallow technique' has nothing on mine Gray!"

"Oh yeah? By the time you're done its not even a marshmallow anymore, how's that perfect?!" Gray exclaimed.

"That's what makes it so perfect, duh!" Natsu grinned and swallowed another fire ball.

It was getting dark and everyone had begin to simmer down. Blue looked around at her friends and family and said, "Does anyone have a scary story to share?"

They all looked towards Lucy who's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Why're you all looking at me?!"

"Well, you are the writer here." Gray deadpanned.

Levy smiled and said, "I'm sure you've got a scary tale that you're willing to share!"

Jet and Droy started a chant, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" The rest of the guild joined in until the loud blonde conceded.

"Alright alright, I got one but don't blame me if you have nightmares tonight." She winked. "The tale begins in a cemetery. A group of kids wandered into the grave yard to play, ignoring all the 'no trespassing' and 'violators will be sorry' signs. They continued chasing each other and playing tag between the tombstones when one tripped over something sticking out of the ground. It was a young boy, seven years old, fair skinned with sandy blonde hair. He glanced down at what had tripped him and saw nothing there."

"The other boys and girls went to see what was going on and discovered him attempting to stand up again. Back on his feet he explained how something had tripped him. The kids shrugged it off and continued playing, later another child tripped and fell over something as well. The first boy suggested leaving, he felt as though the grave yard was trying to tell them something. Someone was going to get hurt. The other's didn't listen and laughed. They thought he was being cowardly and said so. The boy laughed off his suspicions and continued playing. Later the boy with sandy hair tripped yet again though this time he caught what had tripped him. Boney fingers had reached though the cold Earth and grabbed his pant leg."

"The boy screamed and scrambled away and then explained what he had seen to his friends. His friends ignored him, calling him a coward, but the boy knew what he had seen and wandered home. Later that week the boy's parents notified him that all 5 of his friends have gone missing. The sandy haired boy lied about not seeing them and later went back to the cemetery to where he left them that night. It was daytime and a lot less scary to him but when he reached the spots he and his friends tripped several times it became a lot more terrifying."

Lucy paused for dramatic effect.

"There were 5 distinct patches of loose earth that, had one foot stepped on them; they might as well be buried alive. And before the boy ran away in terror, he swore that he could see a shift in the dirt pile…as if something was trying to break free…"

It was silent for a minute after Lucy finished the tale. Finally Both Gray and Natsu cried, "Boo! Boo!"

"That wasn't scary." Elfmen huffed and crossed his arms.

"C'mon guys, you asked for a story and that's what you got! If you're gunna complain next time don't ask!" Lucy yelled at them.

Levy glanced at Droy then at Lucy, "Hey Lucy, it's not a true story is it?"

Lucy furrowed her brow and shrugged, "I dunno, I just kinda went with the flow."

"As if a lame story like that could be real." Natsu argued and stood up. He slammed his foot onto the ground obnoxiously, "The ground doesn't just bury you alive."

Suddenly Natsu sank right into the Earth and everyone but Levy and Droy screamed.

Natsu spit fire from his position, buried up to his head. Happy accused Lucy of creating a fake story and making it real. Cana, Alzack and Bisca all stood on their chairs while the others still stared at Natsu in shock.

"Get me outta here! No skeleton ghosts are gunna drag me down, I'l roast 'em alive!" Natsu cried from his spot. Happy stopped freaking out to point out his 'living skeleton' mistake.

"Shut up Happy!"

Droy and Levy started to laugh, and ease the tension between the campfire. The black haired mage of shadowgear released his spell and brought Natsu back to the surface. He explained how he had used his plant magic to pull Natsu into the ground, tricking everyone into believing the story was real.

"Droy, you jerk!" Natsu cried, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, or you'll wake up as breakfast!"

Not long after, the group headed into the shelters for bed. Each shelter could hold up to four people. Team Shadowgear stayed in one with Cana. The second occupied shelter had Bisca, Alzack, Laki and Elfmen. The third was 'fairy tail's strongest team' which included Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

Blue stayed by herself, she had a lot of the supplies in her shelter but also she discovered after her slumber party with Lucy that when she was sleeping, she made it really difficult for others to sleep. Blue never remembered her nightmares but she often woke up sweat covered and completely panicked. Lucy told Blue that the first time she saw her sleep she thought she was having a heart attack.

" _This is already so much fun…"_ Blue thought. A warm smile graced her lips. _"Tomorrow is gunna be even better!"_

Succumbing to sleep was easy that night, staying asleep though…

"WHOSE SNORING LIKE THAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8: Some Good Old Fashion Fun

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Procrastinator9000 here! Thanks for reading, this is definitely not my first story but it is my first time writing on a schedule! Mistakes will probably be made and I will do my best to proof-read before I post. If anyone would like to leave a review/constructive criticism, I would not mind at all!**

 **I also want to take this time to remind readers that this is rated M for mature themes! If you don't like that, you don't have to read it. This chapter is pretty mild but I can't promise anything in the next few ;)**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

As it turns out, Elfmen snores worse than both Gray and Natsu. Blue wasn't really bothered by it much, when she was asleep it was difficult for anything to get her up; her comrades on the other hand…

"Geez, you really need to get that checked out." Jet told Elfmen the next morning.

One by one the Fairy Tail wizards emerged from their shelters and grabbed plates of breakfast.

"Wow, Blue. This looks so good!" Droy exclaimed. "Your cooking just gets better and better!"

"Thanks!" She replied, "I made the hash from the leftovers from last night. And nothing greases a pan better for eggs than hash."

Everyone collected their fried meat and potato with a side of fried eggs.

"I've got toast going now." She put the bread on the griddle.

Finally everyone had got up and ate their breakfast. Levy was helping Blue clean up while the others chatted.

"How'd you sleep with Mr. Chainsaw snorer over here?" Natsu asked Bisca and Alzack.

"No good gunslinger goes around without a couple pair of these." Alzack held out his ear plugs. "We have extra for you guys too."

"Thank goodness, I didn't think I could go through another night like last night." Gray grumbled.

Elfmen muttered, "Oh, man up!"

Lucy assisted with the remainder of clean up and asked Blue, "So what are we gunna do today?"

"Well I was thinking some good old fashion kickball to get things started." The light haired girl replied. She went into her shelter and took out the bases and a ball.

Lucy furrowed her brows and said, "Kickball? Really? Isn't that a little…I dunno childish?"

Blue's smile dropped slightly and admitted, "I suppose we were a lot younger last time we played, but it's still fun."

Lucy shrugged and said, "I can't argue with that."

* * *

"Now to pick teams." Erza crossed her arms. Jet and Droy had just finished setting out the bases. "We should split everyone up according to strength to make the teams as even as possible."

"Why don't we keep it simple and just do boys versus girls?" Lucy suggested.

Gray smirked, "If you want your team to lose, I suppose it's a good idea."

Cana put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean by that? You better not underestimate us."

"While Fairy Tail's girls are definitely stronger than others, the guys totally outrank the girls…even with having one less player." Jet smiled.

"Don't get cocky boys." Bisca crossed her arms, "Why don't y'all put your money where your mouth is?"

"You wanna bet that you'll beat us?" Alzack clarified, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Bisca smirked at her partner, "It is, winning team get's to use ear plugs tonight. Losing team suffers with Elfmen's snoring."

"Hey!"

The boys looked amongst themselves and nodded. Alzack shrugged and held out his hand, "It's a bet."

Bisca took his hand and shook it, "Hell yeah, it's a bet!"

With a flip of a coin it was decided that the guys kick first. In the field Lucy became the pitcher, Erza took care of first with Laki as her right outfield. Because of her speed Blue took second and doubled as right-center, Bisca was left-center, Levy was shortstop and Cana took third.

"C'mon before I get old!" Natsu yawned at home plate.

Lucy smiled sweetly and threw her first ball as hard as she could. She hadn't expected Natsu to kick it, but kick it he had. The ball went right back towards Lucy. The blonde screamed and ducked, the rubber ball barely missing her head and zooming straight passed Blue.

"Haha, you girls are gunna regret this!" Natsu boasted as he stepped on first.

Erza towered over him with an evil glare, "You think?"

The ball was in her hand and it seemed she had just missed getting him out. Natsu shut his mouth and turned back to Gray at home plate. "Kick it over there Gray!" He pointed towards third base.

Gray kicked the ball towards third and said, "I was already planning on it Pyro!"

The ball went over short stop and into the field. Blue watched Cana run for the ball and went back to second base. Cana caught the ball and threw it to Blue. With Gray out and Blue touching second with the kickball in hand, Natsu high tailed it back to first base. Blue threw the ball at Erza who caught it slightly after Natsu touched the base.

Natsu sighed in relief but cowered under the red head's stern gaze. Lowly, Erza said, "You're next."

"Alright, one out!" Lucy called, "Who's on deck!?"

The guys left waiting to kick stared wide eyed at their guilds females.

"What're y'all waiting for?" Bisca smiled. "We gotta game to win!"

Natsu made it home, scoring their first run, followed by Jet and Alzack. But when Natsu came up to kick again he got the third out and they switched sides.

The girls took huddle and discussed game plan.

Cana said, "We're not dumb like them so if we can manage, keep the ball on the ground. If we're not careful they can catch whatever we kick at them."

"Hm, it's a good strategy but I doubt they can catch mine." Erza grinned.

Laki shrugged, "I suppose if we can keep it on the ground it's a good plan but Jet can still get to anything faster than most of us can get to the base."

Levy grinned and said, "Don't worry about him. We'll play smarter, not harder."

Droy took the pitcher's mound and Jet took second base, being the fastest out of all of fairy tail he was covering his base and most of center field. Gray took first, and Alzack took right field. Natsu was going to cover both left field and short stop, then finally Elfmen was covering third.

Lucy stood on home base and got ready to kick, Droy rolled the ball to her and she kicked her foot out as hard as she could…and missed.

"What the heck was that Lucy?!" Happy exclaimed. He was unofficial empire and score keeper but still had time to tease the blonde.

"Shut up, you dumb cat! I'm nervous!"

Droy rolled her another and she kicked it straight at Elfmen, luckily the ball stayed grounded and Lucy managed to get to first base before Elfmen got it there.

" _This may be harder than I originally thought."_ Lucy thought.

Bisca was up next and kicked it far past all the players. Lucy didn't bother to watch the ball though, she high tailed it to second but found Jet there first with his foot on the base and the red rubber ball in his hand.

"One out!" Droy called then pitched the ball to Blue. Blue kicked it low and fast right between Gray and Alzack. Bisca made it to second just as easy as Blue made it to first.

Erza turned to Levy, "You sure this'll work?"

"Nope, but I think it's our best shot of getting me on base." Levy replied. The blue haired girl was most definitely not the fastest or strongest, but she had something else on her side.

"If this works, the odds will be in our favor." Erza nodded, "Goodluck."

Levy took base and her two teammates smiled goofily as she waved sweetly at them.

"Get your head in the game Droy!" Gray exclaimed.

Droy pitched her ball and Levy kicked it up in the air straight at Jet. Without looking to see if her plan would work, Levy bolted to first. Jet watched the ball come straight at him and he stepped to the side, allowing the ball to fall on the ground right beside him.

Levy touched first and grinned, Blue made it to second easily and Bisca touched third.

Natsu exclaimed, "What the hell Jet?!"

Jet shrugged, "I'm not gunna get Levy out!"

His team yelled at him and groaned collectively as the girls eyed each other victoriously.

Six innings later the girls were up to bat for the last time.

Happy narrated the score, "With two outs the score is now 35 boys and 34 girls. The girls started strong but the boys caught up and passed them towards the end; if the girls hope to win they need to get both Cana on second and Laki on first home without a single out. Next up to kick is or very own clumsy Lucy, the boys might as well take it easy on this one, it won't take long."

"Stupid Cat!"

Lucy was ready, all she had to do was get to the base without getting out or anyone else out. _"Piece of cake! Not…I'm gunna be the reason the girls lose! Stay focused Lucy- here comes the ball!"_

As the ball connected with her foot she realized her mistake, running anyway she thought, _"That's going right in Jet's path! I've lost the game for us!"_

But the unthinkable happened, though, probably not too unthinkable.

Natsu and Jet collided trying to catch the ball, letting it drop in front of both of them.

"What the hell man, it was coming right at me!" Jet exclaimed at the bases became loaded and Bisca was up to kick.

Natsu cried, "Well I couldn't leave it up to you to just let the ball go by again! And again and again! It was my turn!"

"You dumb flame brained-." Jet growled.

"Pull yourselves together guys!" Alzack exclaimed, "Bisca's up, this is our last chance!"

Bisca took a deep breath and kicked it as hard as she could right at her partner.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed and took off running for first. _"C'mon don't catch it!"_

Alzack was still trying to separate the other two and almost had his head taken off by the ball, luckily for them Jet managed to get the ball into the diamond before Laki could get past third.

"That ties us up at 35, 35, next up… Blue Fullbuster!" Happy exclaimed.

Blue stared down Droy on the pitcher's mound she was ready to be the reason the girls won this thing. Pumping herself up, she bounced from foot to foot then kicked the ball with all her might.

 _ **Crack!**_

A bolt of lightning from her body zapped the ball making it explode midair over second base. Pieces of melted charred rubber scattered the field.

Both teams stayed silent as they realized what had happened.

"And it's a tie!" Happy cried.

"Oops." Blue grinned sheepishly.

In the end, everyone got ear plugs that night and the fairy tail girls versus boys kickball game became a story that they ended up telling for years. It all went to show, _never underestimate anyone in fairy tail!_

* * *

"I'm hungryyyy." Natsu whined.

"The turkey can only cook so fast, why don't you snack on some crackers. There's a spread of cheese, crackers and grapes on the table." Blue replied, "Turkey's got another hour."

"But I want turkeyyyy." He continued to whine.

"And, I want a cooking environment free of whiners." Blue said evenly. Her eyes were on the boiling pot of water and she snapped her fingers, sending a lightning bolt at Natsu's feet.

"Hey watch it! You tryna start something!" Natsu yelled.

Blue caught the dragon slayers eyes and smiled. "Sure, but it would delay dinner another hour."

Natsu froze and pouted, stomping away to the snack table. Every 5 minutes or so Blue could feel his longing gaze at her and the turkey. _"Silly Natsu."_ Blue chuckled.

Natsu eventually cheered up, he was joined at the table by Jet, Droy and Elfmen. In an open space Bisca and Alzack were playing can-jam against Laki and Lucy. Everyone else had gone for a walk down a nearby creek.

Finally, the entire meal was just about done.

Happy floated over the table, "Ooh turkey!"

The others returned and gathered around the large table.

"Woah!"

"Blue this is amazing!"

"You really outdid yourself this time!"

The table had platters of turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, and corn on the cob, cranberry sauce and glazed carrots.

Blue smiled thankfully then said, "I didn't do it alone, Jet and Droy helped peel the potatos, Laki did the glazed carrots and Elfmen made the sweet potato casserole."

They looked at Elfmen who glared back at them, "A real man can cook!"

"Then the rest of you brought the supplies, we couldn't have had this meal without teamwork." Blue thanked them.

Smiling fondly at each other the guild sat down and admired the banquet before them.

"What're we all waiting for, let's dig in!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy agreed, "Aye!"

"Hold up!"

Everyone looked towards the man's voice to see Macao, Wakabah, Reedus and Nab coming through the trees, each with something in their hands.

Macao said, "Looks like we're just in time for dinner."

"Yeah, take a seat guys." Blue nodded. "Glad you could make it!"

"I would never miss your garbage can turkey." Wakabah exclaimed.

Nab held up a tub of ice cream, "We brought dessert! Vanilla ice cream, apple pie and pumpkin pie!"

Cana groaned, "It's almost like you want me to get fat!"

"C'mon guys, make a plate! Before Natsu eats it all!" Alzack invited them down and everyone began to eat and chat.

Soon enough the sun began to set again. Natsu and Gray got elected for clean up duty because they almost destroyed the dinner table in one of their little spats. So while they finished that up the girls sat around the fire.

"Ooh its hot still." Cana groaned, "I'm so gross and sweaty."

"I got an idea!" Levy exclaimed, "Let's go swimming!"

Erza smirked and said, "Great idea Levy, there's a section of the fresh water stream that's deeper." She stood from her chair and exclaimed, "Requip!" Her body glowed and her armor disappeared, leaving her in a bikini.

Macao and Wakabah almost fainted from the sidelines.

Nab picked up the men and said, "We're gunna head back now. I think I'm gunna leave on a mission tonight."

"Yeah right." Natsu snorted.

Blue and Gray held Natsu back from fighting with Nab. The guests said their goodbyes while the rest of the young adults got dressed in their suits.

Finally at the gorge they looked down at the water.

Lucy said quietly, "Suddenly I'm not so hot anymore."

"Speak for yourself!" Natsu exclaimed, pushing past everyone, "Cannon ball!"

He splashed Lucy, Gray and Erza in the front. Gray exclaimed, "Why you!"

Then everyone joined in, running into the stream and playing around. They played games of chicken and marco polo. Jet, Droy and Natsu were doing relay races and Lucy joined Laki and Elfmen for rock skipping.

Suddenly Loke appeared.

"Loke- I mean Leo what're you doing here?" Lucy asked.

He stretched out and took off his shirt, "Thought I'd join you a guy for a swim, if that's alright."

"Sure, it's nice to see you again!" Levy exclaimed.

Cana nodded, "Yeah, but what are we supposed to call you now? Leo?"

Loke shrugged, "Sure, or Loke. Doesn't matter to me."

"Heads up Loke!" Blue exclaimed and shot water in his face.

Natsu's eyes went wide, "Water guns? Where'd you get that?!"

Blue pointed at Erza who had requipped them and was handing them out to all the girls.

Erza smirked, "Ladies, we have a war to win!"

"Wait, wait! Don't we get some water guns?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Fire!" Erza exclaimed.

"I guess not." Elfmen said. They ran in the water avoiding the girls. The war went on until the sun had disappeared completely and the result was yet another draw. Completely exhausted and still stuffed, the mages went off to bed.

Even Blue who usually had difficult falling asleep, collapsed on her sleeping bag and fell into a deep nightmare-less sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: What are we going to do Today

**Author's note: Hey guys still no reviews, but that's okay! In the long run no news is good news, I just wanted to get a little insight on what you guys like or disliked about this story. Also I am super open to suggestion! If you ran rate and review!**

 **Like I said in the previous chapter this is rated M for a reason and you will see a bit of that in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Procrastinator9000**

* * *

The next morning found Blue making biscuits and gravy over the griddle. So far the only ones up were Lucy, Jet and Droy. Lucy was chatting with the boys.

"I didn't picture Levy as someone who sleeps in." Lucy laughed.

Droy answered, "She usually doesn't but I think everyone's just about exhausted from yesterday."

"This has been so much fun, Blue. Why haven't we done this sooner?" Jet grinned.

Blue set out the bowls of food and said, "Hmm, we've been really busy. We used to go at least once a month when we were younger. But as we got older- missions got longer everyone was away at different times…last time we went was three years ago."

Everyone but Lucy knew the importance of why. It was right before Lisanna died.

Slowly, one by one, sleepy fairy tail members emerged from their slumbers and ate breakfast.

Bisca, Alzack and Elfmen were on dish duty and clean up afterwards. Bisca asked Blue, "So what's on the itinerary today?"

"Well I hadn't planned anything for today other than breakfast and dinner, hobo pies tonight!" Blue exclaimed.

Natsu cheered, "Yeah!"

"I think I'm still full from last night." Lucy joked.

Blue laughed and said, "We can really do whatever you guys want. Today's our last full day; hiking fishing, games. We could split up and do our own things too."

The guys decided on taking a run through the trails.

"Knowing them it'll turn into a race." Cana noted.

"Is it just me or are you all feeling mucky too?" Laki asked.

They all looked at her then nodded.

"Yes, camping is fun but a shower sounds wonderful right now." Erza agreed. "We could go wash up by the falls."

"Bathe in a creek?" Lucy grimaced.

Blue nodded and smiled politely, "It's better than nothing right?"

She agreed to that and the girls took their bath totes to the water falls.

Blue was the first to strip down to nothing and jump in. The water fall was small but it led into another pool. "Ahh-." She sighed with relief.

The rest of the girls followed suit a bit more modestly into the water.

Cana approached Blue in the water and asked, "So is it a family trait to be comfortable being naked in front of others?"

The white haired girl laughed, "Kinda, for Gray it's a habit. I'm just very comfortable with my body; it shouldn't be something that we're ashamed of."

Laki joined in on the conversation, "I mean with bodies like ours, who wouldn't be comfortable?" She winked and massaged shampoo into her hair.

Cana and Blue agreed and laughed. Bisca swam over next, "But don't you think some things should stay private?"

Her face was dusted with a layer of uncomfortable blush.

"Lemme guess, you're a virgin." Cana deadpanned.

The green haired girl sputtered uncomfortably and blushed a darker shade of pink.

Blue giggled, "It's not a bad thing Bisca, and it should be your choice to do it. If you haven't that's fine."

Levy gathered the other girl around and said, "Speaking of things we've done." She wiggled her eye brows suggestively. "I've got a game."

"Uh, should we be afraid?" Lucy asked.

Levy didn't answer, just smiled.

The girls finished cleansing and got dressed. They sat on boulder in a circle to start the game.

"Never have I ever." Levy smirked.

"Without shots?" Cana raised her brow in confusion.

"Yeah we'll just hold up our fingers." She held up her hands. "We'll all have 10 chances; the object of the game is to say something you haven't done by saying, never have I ever, and hoping someone else has done it. If they have they have to put their fingers down. The winner is the last person with fingers up."

"Okay, that sounds fun actually." Lucy smiled.

Erza crossed her arms, "You say that now…"

The order went; Erza, Bisca, Lucy, Levy, Laki, Blue, then Cana.

Erza said, "Never have I ever passed out drunk." She looked straight at Cana who put a finger down, as did Bisca and Laki.

Bisca said with a light blush, "Never have I ever had sex."

Both Cana, and Blue put down their fingers.

The girls looked at each other and exclaimed in unison, "Why didn't you tell me? Who was it?"

They laughed. Cana answered with a shrug, "Loke."

Blue's eyes widened and she laughed louder, "Are you serious, me too!"

Lucy exclaimed, "What?!"

"Uh, tell you later." Cana grinned. "Let's get back to the game."

Lucy grimaced.

"Never have I ever drunk beer." Lucy said. Everyone except her put down a finger. "I like this game!"

"Yeah, well I feel like I'm being personally attacked." Cana grumbled. She only had seven fingers up.

Levy exclaimed, "It's my turn! Never have I ever smoked."

Cana, Bisca, Laki and Lucy put down a finger.

"You too Lucy?" Blue asked the blonde in surprise.

"Yeah," She replied with a disgusted look. "I tried one of my Dads cigars once, it was gross."

"Okay my turn." Laki exclaimed, "Never have I ever been naked in front of a boy."

"Oh screw you guys!" Cana exclaimed. She, Blue, Levy and Erza put down a finger.

Erza defended herself immediately, "It was an accident. Gray walked in on me taking a shower when we were younger."

The rest of the girls looked at Levy for an explanation. Levy smiled awkwardly, "Team Shadow gear grew up together, and even our parents were friends. As children you don't really care about that kinda stuff."

Blue said, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

Levy, Cana and Bisca put down a finger.

It was Cana's first turn and she was already down to 4 fingers, "Never have I ever used a gun."

Bisca, Erza, and Lucy put down a finger.

Erza said, "Never have I ever needed stitches."

Lucy, Levy, and Blue put down fingers.

Cana cheered at not having to put down a finger. Bisca didn't let her excitement last long though, "Never have I ever hooked up with Loke."

"Bisca!" Cana exclaimed. "No fair!"

Blue laughed and said, "It's our fault for telling them."

They both put down a finger. Lucy was up again. "Never have I ever…played never have I ever."

Everyone but her put down another finger.

Cana got out in the next two turns; followed by Blue, Laki and Levy. Lucy ended up coming in first followed by Erza in second and Bisca in third.

"Alright ladies, we should head back, the boys are probably wondering where we are." Cana led the girls back.

* * *

"I told you we're lost." Gray exclaimed.

Natsu argued with him, "All we gotta do is follow this path and we'll get back to camp. It's your fault we got separated from the others anyway."

Loke and Alzack followed behind them.

They reached the stream they swam at the other day.

"See, I told you!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at the ice wizard.

They stopped when they heard voices.

"But don't you think some things should stay private?" That was Bisca.

Then Cana, "Lemme guess, you're a virgin."

Alzack turned red at Cana's remark.

Loke laughed, "You haven't done it yet man?"

"We're not together!" Alzack replied defensively.

"What're they doin' over there?" Natsu switched directions and followed the voices.

"Wait-." Alzack protested.

"C'mon!"

They peeked behind the trees and saw just about all the girls getting out of the falls. Naked.

"Shit!" Gray whispered and looked away. Natsu's face reddened and Alzack was near fainting. Loke was laughing at all three of them.

"Don't tell me you two are virgins too." He whispered and looked over again.

"Man, not cool." Gray said. "My sister's over there."

"They're dressed now." He replied.

They all looked over together and listened into their conversation. They were playing never have I ever.

"We probably shouldn't be watching this." Alzack noted.

"I dunno, I kinda wanna see what happens." Natsu said quietly.

"Never have I ever passed out drunk." Erza said.

"Heh, don't even have to look for that one." Gray muttered, staring at the brunette with a drinking problem.

Bisca said, "Never have I ever had sex."

Loke stiffened as both Cana and Blue put down a finger.

"Oh crap." He whispered.

Gray stared at his younger sister in horror; this was the last thing he wanted to overhear! His sister and Cana asked each other the same question in unison. Cana shrugged and said, "Loke."

Natsu looked at Loke and gave him a thumb up. Loke did not reply.

Then Blue laughed, "Are you serious? Me too!"

"What!?" Gray whispered, he snapped his head towards Loke who was already sprinting back to the camp ground. "Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Now you're talk'n!" Natsu chased after both of them. Alzack sighed and followed, _"At least the attention is off of me now…"_ He thought.

* * *

The girls reached their campsite and froze. Jaws dropped at the destroyed tents and scattered, broken items. Food was all over the ground, random clothes and shattered pieces of wood form the tables.

There was scorch marks, frozen pieces, vines, everything was in pieces.

The boys sported large bruises, cuts, scrapes, and bumps while sitting around the only non-broken card table.

"What have you done?!" Erza exclaimed. She used her scary voice; causing the boys to freeze up. "Well!?"

"Well um..-" Droy began but stopped to look at Gray.

Gray pointed to Loke who shoved Natsu up front. Natsu looked back and forth, grabbed Happy and said, "Happy did it!"

The magical blue cat shook his paws, "He's lying! I didn't do this!"

The boys continued to point fingers until thunder rolled in suddenly. With the sun disappearing the boys bickering quieted then was stopped completely when a lightning bolt struck the spot next to them. They froze and looked at the young lightning elemental who was glowering down at them.

"Fix it now." She ordered evenly.

Elfmen stood up and said, "She's right. A real man cleans up his messes."

"Don't worry Blue; we'll have this cleaned up by dinner time." Jet said and zipped around, picking up items as he went.

As a guild they cleaned their messed up campsite and as things became less and less broken, the storm clouds moved away revealing a beautiful sunset and a very happy Blue.

"Who's ready for hobo pies?!" Blue shouted to the group playing rummy.

"Aye sir!" Happy cried and lead the wizards to the food.

Blue pointed to each plate, "This plate has Pizza hobo pies, this one is grilled cheese, this one is hamburger, and this one is ham and cheese."

Lucy picked up a plate and asked, "What's a hobo pie again?"

Blue showed her the pie iron and explained, "You put butter on two pieces of bread and put it on the iron, then decide what kind you want to make. For the pizza one's its pizza sauce, mozzarella cheese and pepperoni, or the hamburger has a cooked hamburger, cheese and onions. Close the pie iron and let it cook on both sides until the inside is melted and the outside is lightly browned. Ta-dah!"

She took a bite of her pizza hobo pie and sighed, "I lurv th-erm."

Levy laughed and took a bite of hers. All the wizards enjoyed their dinner and chatted about past missions. Lucy told the group about her first mission with Natsu, then Gray and Erza regaled the tale of Galuna island. Team shadow gear told their stories as did the others. Everyone seemed to be having a fun time. Which was exactly what Blue wanted.

She smiled softly as Happy lay in her lap.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Happy interrupted Laki's story to ask Blue.

"Ah, um." Blue smiled wider. "I'm just glad to be here with all of you. Fairy Tail really is the number one guild."

She held up her finger in pride. The other guild members copied her and smiled as well.

They cheered and continued drinking and storytelling into the night. Fairy Tail really was the best place in the world.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't give up!

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, but it's still Friday and the next chapter is up! Thank you for reading and have a fun and safe Halloween!**

* * *

Though great it was, even the best of weeks had to end. After the camping trip; Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza all went on a vacation. Blue went on a mission with Elfmen before returning shortly and then going on another mission with Cana.

Blue wanted to restock her bank account; she had been a little bit frugal with her jewel lately and was running low. After returning from her third consecutive mission she decided to stay in town to take a break and help finish the guild hall. She just finished cleaning up her bedroom when she received a knock at the door.

Blue opened it to see a very irritated looking mail woman. "Finally! Miss Fullbuster please collect your mail from your slot, it's been days since I've been able to fit anything else in. Here!"

She shoved loose mail in my hands and one package.

"The rest is down stairs, please clean it out!" She stomped away.

Blue stared at the top letter and package, both written in Lyon's hand writing. Before she completely lost her senses she apologized to the mail woman and collected the mail in her slot.

She rushed back to her room and stared at the letter and package.

" _He wrote to me…"_ She thought. _"Like he said he would-."_

She ripped open the corner of the letter but froze half way through. _"What if he's still mad?"_

Blue swallowed and sighed, setting the letter and package to the side then going through the rest of the mail. Nothing too exciting in there.

Again she was face to face with that letter. Blue smiled lightly and chastised herself, _"I won't know anything until I open it. I'm being silly."_

She unfolded the letter and read through the words.

 _Dear Blue,  
I hope you are well. I am doing much better and have been looking into joining a guild that Sherry and Yuka were once part of. I haven't decided yet. Which brings me to my next point of conversation topic, I will be in Magnolia for the Fantasia Parade. I have learnt that it is a busy time for your guild so I will wait to see you until the day after the festival. Please meet me in town square in front of the fountain at high noon. I hope to speak with you there. The package contains a necklace I want you to wear. Sherry told me it would be appropriate for our relationship.  
Love, Lyon_

Blue read the letter over and over until the words sunk in. _"Our relationship?"_ She thought slowly. The blue eyed girl opened the package slowly and held the necklace inside. It was short chained and had a crescent moon pendant on it. The pendant was definitely made out of his ice magic; it was cold to the touch but did not melt. She slowly put it on, trying to calm her frenzied nerves. _"It's beautiful, he made this for me?"_ It hung just above her chest and she looked at it in the mirror.

She tried to think of the last time someone had given her a gift of some sort and came up blank. _"Our relationship…what does that mean? Like a couple? He doesn't like me like that…He's like family."_

Despite the coolness of her chest, heat flared to her cheeks and she could feel herself becoming red.

"That's crazy; this is just him making up for lost time. We were best friends when we were younger." Blue said aloud. She shook her head and pushed the romanticized thoughts out of her head.

" _Even so…"_ Blue smiled widely. _"I'm excited to see him after the parade."_

* * *

A few days later Blue was playing darts with Wakabah in the game room.

"How're you so good at this?" He asked.

Blue held up a black dart, "These aren't too different than the knives I throw." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a knife. She threw it at the dart board and the blade inserted itself into the bulls eye.

"Ehh…" Wakabah whined and forked over some money, "That's the last time I bet with you."

She giggled and went upstairs; Mira was singing and calming everyone's spirits. It would seem that her brother and his team had returned safe and sound. She sat next to Gray and asked, "How you like the hall? Pretty nice right?"

"Yeah it's great." He replied. "How're you okay with that jerk being here?"

Gray jabbed his thumb towards Gajeel who was sulking in his booth.

"No, Hi dear sister and how are you sister dear?" Blue joked and smiled lightly, "Just straight to the point as always. He hasn't bothered me or any of the others, he mostly keeps to himself."

"But still-." He argued.

Blue grabbed her necklace subconsciously, "You of all people know that mistakes are made. Nobody has forgiven him, but we've accepted to try."

Gray didn't argue after that and listened to the music.

Blue wandered out to Magnolia Park to visit the tree that the metal dragon slayer had attached them to. She had no memory of the incident except the attack, after that it was just waking up in the hospital after the fight had ended.

She ran her hands over the injured bark of the tree then sat beneath it. Blue knew it happened but wasn't bothered by his actions as much as she should have been. The most upsetting part of the whole experience was that she was unable to help her friends throughout the ordeal. _"Being conscious probably makes a difference on how to feel about him."_ She thought.

She sat below the tree for a while before thinking of another dragon slayer, whom she hadn't seen for some time as well.

Laxus hadn't come back since their last training adventure. They left each other on pretty good terms and Blue could feel herself getting more powerful and learning plenty of new things to practice on her own; but even with Laxus being his usual self- it felt strained.

She remembered him getting annoyed at her more often, yelling and pushing her harder. That's how she improved, she yearned for his acceptance. But the past few training sessions he seemed to have all of the strength but none of the passion. _"I don't like the change in him…"_ She thought despondently.

Familiar footsteps approached around the other side of the tree.

"What's the deal? Why'd ya ask me to meet you out here?" Gajeel asked. "Make it fast, I gotta get to work."

Blue stood up to peer around the tree.

Jet said, "We got a bone to pick with you."

"After what you did to us, there's no way you're joining our guild." Droy exclaimed.

Gajeel sighed and said, "C'mon guys can't you just forgive and forget?"

Levy was there too, but she seemed very uncomfortable in this situation. "Maybe he's right." She said. "I mean, now that he's in the guild, he's not going to do it again."

Jet argued with her, "We gotta let him know."

"He can't mess with us." Droy insisted.

Both Jet and Droy attacked the metal dragon slayer.

Blue ran up to them, "Stop!"

She put her hand on Droy's arm and said, "You hit him it's over! Please don't fight over this."

Gajeel glared at the two from his crouched position then spoke to Blue, "I don't need your help."

"What?" Jet exclaimed, "She's just trying to help you! Even though you attacked her, scum!"

Gajeel didn't reply but looked past all of them to see Laxus approaching.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are ya?" He grinned.

"Laxus!" Blue exclaimed and smiled.

Laxus ignored his student and frowned at Gajeel, "But seein' as this is the punk that tore down our guild hall, I understand how you feel. I bet the only reason the old geezer let you join the guild is 'cause he was scared of you wreckin' the place again."

He walked right up to the group and ground his teeth together, "We've become the laughing stock of the magic community because of you!" He glared at him and continued, "On my way back from my last job, I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some things that really pissed me off."

Jet and Droy stepped back hesitantly to be in front of Levy. Blue stayed with Laxus and Gajeel.

"Everybody was talkin' bout how weak the fairy tail guild is now. No one dared to say that about us before you came along!" Laxus shouted, his electricity crackled around him and sent it to Gajeel.

Gajeel shouted in pain as he was electrocuted on the spot. Laxus continued his attack by punching the ground and sending the lightning through the rocks, slamming him against the ground.

Blue watched in horror as he attacked him.

"You're taking this too far, calm down man!" Jet exclaimed.

"I know Laxus is strong and all but something's not right." Droy said. "It seems like Gajeel's going down too easily."

Jet picked up his head, "He's not fighting back!"

Levy covered her mouth in horror as Laxus continued his beat down.

"You never should have messed with Fairy Tail punk. 'Cause now you're gunna have to deal with me!" He slammed his foot into Gajeel over and over.

Jet exclaimed, "That's enough Laxus! Give it a rest."

Laxus spun around and exclaimed, "I'm not taking orders from you!" He shot a lightning bolt at them.

Frozen in place Blue didn't do anything, but thankfully someone else did.

Gajeel stepped in front of Levy and took the attack.

"You done with me now? 'Cause I got things to do." He muttered and walked off.

"Gajeel." Levy started, "I-."

"Leave me alone." Gajeel grunted and continued out of the park.

Laxus 'tsked' and grabbed Blue. He held her up so she was eye to eye with him, shaking her out of her stupor.

"You lost to him?! How pathetic." He barked at her. Her eyes widened and her lip quivered, prepared to spill thousands of apologies. When no sound came out he continued, "I regret taking you in and training you, waste of my time!"

He threw her to the ground.

"Laxus stop!" Jet growled. "She's your friend!"

"More like disappointment!" He snarled. "Blue was defending that scum, maybe it's not just him making us the laughing stock."

The passion and anger in his words didn't reach the cold eyes he stared at her with. She didn't understand or know what to do. She closed her slack-jawed mouth and grimaced. "Laxus, I can get stronger…"

He turned his back and walked off, "No you can't, and I'm done with you."

Blue stayed on the ground, watching him go.

Droy put a hand on her shoulder, "Blue, he didn't mean that. He'll come back."

Blue didn't respond, just nodded and smiled sadly.

"Do you want to come back to the guild with us?" Levy asked.

Blue looked back at the tree then nodded. _"Times like these, I know I can count on fairy tail to be there."_

They walked towards the guild together and before reaching it Blue looked towards the tree that over looked magnolia. Laxus' tree. She thought, _"I just wish he could count on me. If you let me Laxus, I would always be there for you."_

She smiled as she drank with her friends, _"And I haven't given up on you!"_


	11. Chapter 11: All of Them

**Author's note: Hey guys. I am so sorry for** **abandoning** **this story for so many months. I always meant to come back but I was going through a lot in November and it's taken this long to get my life back in order. I'm going to try to keep updating on Fridays but if I miss a** **Friday** **I'll just put it up as soon as I can. Again I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but hope I can make it up to you. Rate and review? Thanks, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

Even though much was weighing on her mind and heart, Blue kept herself busy until the day of the festival. She went on missions, hung out at the guild and even spent time with her friends. The day of the festival she stayed busy preparing for the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant.

She stood behind the stage with Lucy and Erza. Lucy was feeling really nervous and Erza had stars in her eyes at the thought of a concert. Blue was excited to show off a new spell she had learnt, she just had to wait for her turn.

Max was the commentator and was introducing everyone up front.

"Let's meet entry number one, the exotic beauty who will drink you under the table any day of the week, Cana Alberona!" Max exclaimed as Cana walked center stage. "Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!"

Cana held out her cards and smirked, she sent her deck spinning around her and as the cards disappeared, it revealed her wearing a swimsuit.

"A swim suit? No fair!" Lucy whined.

Erza added, "Perhaps I should try that."

"On to entry number two, she may be new to the guild but her magic is S-class. A radiant beauty in rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!" Max exclaimed.

The light shown on Juvia who smiled sweetly and opened her arms, releasing a wave of water and then revealing her in a swim suit as well.

"Another swim suit, give me a break!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Did she just say Gray's name with hearts in her eyes?" Blue raised her brows.

"Entry number three, fairy tail's famous centerfold. Her beauty has stolen the hearts of men all over the land, Mira Jane!"

Mira stood before them waving kindly.

"Now show us your stuff!" Max called.

"I'll show you a new side of me-." She waved her hand and used her transformation magic to change her head to look like Happy's. "This is my Happy face."

She changed to Gajeel's face, "Here's my Gajeel face."

Blue could hear Happy laughing from all the way behind the stage.

"Entry number four, the fairy queen who needs no introduction…"

Erza flipped onto the stage. "…Erza Scarlet!"

Erza smiled and said, "Let me show you a requip you don't get to see every day. Ahhh!" She let her magic swirl around her and requipped into a gothic Lolita outfit. Lucy was freaking out next to Blue.

As Max introduced Levy, Blue tried to calm Lucy down. The blonde was mumbling nervously about rent and swimsuits.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Look Bisca's done too, you're up!" Blue exclaimed and gave her small nudge. Lucy took her cue and moved on stage.

"Let's move onto entry number seven, Fairy Tail's rising star…She shines as brightly as the spirits that light her way Lucy-."

"Hey Blue?" Evergreen's voice came from behind her. Blue turned around, surprised that Laxus' right hand woman was here and was about to speak with her when their eyes met. Then before Blue could even think about doing anything to stop it, she was solid stone.

* * *

Laxus explained the rules to his Battle and draped his arm around Blue. His grandfather became angry and grew to gargantuan size.

"Laxus how could you!? I won't stand for this!"

"Now now, simmer down old man." Laxus teased. "It's all part of the festival right? Let the battle of fairy tail begin!"

Laxus used his lightning magic to transport him, the thunder legion and Blue to the Cathedral. He sent his thunder Legion away, "You know what to do." Inevitably; leaving him alone with the solid stone of Blue, he stared at his ex-protégée with disdain, "Tsk- stupid brat."

* * *

Erza took on Evergreen and defeated her, lifting the petrification spell on the rest of the girls. Blue awoke in the cathedral to see Laxus fuming.

"Laxus, what's going on?" She asked him, "I-I don't remember what happened."

She rubbed her white hair thoughtfully; she approached the irritated man who just lashed back out at her. He sent a lightning bolt at Blue, Blue caught on and redirected it, sending it away.

"Are we training?" She asked, "Wasn't I at the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant?"

"Hm, I never thought you would be so shallow to enter something like that." Laxus replied with his arms crossed. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Laxus disappeared using his lightning. The young woman sat at one of the pews waiting patiently for his return. _"What happened? I was at the pageant- but I don't remember anything after… I can't remember!"_

Laxus came back a moment later and leaned against the pews.

"Laxus, why am I here?" Blue asked him.

The blonde haired lightning dragon slayer sighed with his arms crossed, "You're the only one who can stop the thunder palace."

Blue recalled reading about that spell, she knew what it could do, but she was just not sure what he had done.

"What did you do?" She asked softly.

"I created The Ultimate Battle of Fairy Tail, to see who's the strongest." He replied with a smug glance.

The sixteen year old paused and looked down thoughtfully.

"What is it?! Do you disagree?" Laxus baited her.

Blue grimaced and said, "I just don't get why you would want to know who's the strongest. You know who's the strongest."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she continued, "I mean, other than Master the strongest wizards are Gildarts, Erza, Mystogan, and you. That's why you're all S-class."

"It's just a game, Blue. You don't have to think about it so hard." Laxus grinned.

Blue looked away from her teacher and walked to the window. She saw the thunder palace in the sky surrounding the city. "You're holding the city hostage? Forcing them to fight each other?"

Laxus didn't reply but watched the petite girl carefully, she approached him slowly.

"Why are you really doing this Laxus?" She stood barely to his chest. "I'm sure you have Master Makarov's attention, can this stop now?"

She looked up at him with her large doe-like eyes, her small peach lips and button nose; just begging him to stop the madness. Laxus grit his teeth and growled, "Of course not!"

He back handed her, sending her flying back at the pews.

"I've come too far to stop now! I will be master of Fairy Tail and I will rule the guild with an iron fist and nobody will be weak like you." Laxus shouted.

Blue got back up to her feet and said quietly, "I am weak, you're right. But not for the reason you think."

She stood straight up at him and looked her mentor fiercely in the eyes. _"I'm going to do it, he has to know; he has to understand! What he's doing is_ _ **wrong!**_ _"_ She thought.

Laxus narrowed his eyes from the other end of the church, "Oh?"

"I am weak in only the ways you have failed to train me, but here I am still standing!" She shouted at him. Electricity crackled around Laxus as he clenched his muscles angrily. Blue continued, "Do you know why I'm still standing?! After being beat down by you and everything else?! Do you know what makes me strong?!"

Laxus didn't respond; he glowered at Blue in dark rage.

"I know I am strong because no matter how hard I get beat physically, I always have my family. Fairy Tail is my family and I love them! Our bonds make us stronger than you will ever be alone!" She exclaimed; raising her voice to level she had never reached before. "And you don't have to be alone-."

She stopped shouting and began to walk towards the man shaking with anger. Blue approached him, "No matter how much you push me away, I will still be here for you. I'd die before I left my family and… you're a big part of my family."

Laxus didn't look at her but stopped shaking. She got closer and wrapped her arms around him slowly, and then even more slowly the lightning dragon slayer returned the embrace.

"Stupid Brat." He said quietly. He put his large hand on her head and stroked her white hair. After a few times he took a deep breath and electrocuted her. She shrieked, the attack unexpected and collapsed at his feet, unconscious. "Don't die for me. I wouldn't for you."

He picked her up and placed her out of the way. _"I should've just done this from the start."_ He thought coldly. _"Would've saved me a whole lotta headache- or heart ache. Tsk, whatever- it's done now."_

* * *

When Blue awoke again she was outside the cathedral, the thunder palace still surrounded the city and she was in a bad state already, there was no way she could take them all out by herself. Laxus was fighting Natsu and she could hear her guild mates voices in her head; it was Warren using his telepathy magic.

Her guild was fighting over the telepathy; it was giving her a head ache.

"Hey guy's could ya cut it out the arguing? I'm trying to destroy these lacrima, and you're giving me a head ache." Blue said aloud.

She sent her magic at the lacrima in the sky.

"Wait no Blue!" Gray exclaimed, "It's using body link magic!"

Blue smiled, "You think I don't know that? I use lightning elemental magic too you dummy."

She waited and then absorbed the lightning magic back into her.

"You can hit those things without being hurt?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, that's why Laxus took me. I still can't get all of them though, I need your help." Blue nodded.

The fighting began over the telepathic connection again. "I can't trust someone who shoots me with my back turned!"

"How could you do this to me?"

"I thought we were friends?!"

"Next time I see you…!"

Blue groaned as the pain in her head grew. She took down the next lacrima, her magic was retaining itself but her energy wasn't. The constant flow of magical power going back and forth was sure to blow out like a fuse if they didn't figure it out soon. "C'mon guys." She whined as she took out more.

Suddenly Lucy's voice rang out over the others, "Shut up! We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing, the citizens of magnolia are in danger and we're the only ones who can help them! So we're gunna have to work together! Look, I know things have been rough with all of us fighting each other but we can do anything if we pull together. That's what you guys have taught me. I know that I am fairly new to Fairy Tail but I promise you, I love being a part of this guild, just as much as I love the rest of you."

Blue continued taking out the lacrima, "Amen."

Lucy smiled and continued, "I always dreamed of joining fairy Tail someday. That's what I wanted more than anything in this world and now that I've joined…it means everything to me. If you feel the same way, let's work together and save our town! But if none of you are up to the challenge, Blue and I will do it ourselves."

Cana laughed, "What's it gunna be guys, you gunna let the newbie and Laxus' pet show you up like that?!"

"As soon as this is over Cana." Blue said while destroying another lacrima, "You own me a drink for that tactless comment."

Everyone else agreed to work out their issues after they saved the town.

Erza exclaimed, "I've got the 200 to the north."

The guild members all attacked the lacrima at once, destroying the threat to the town. The lightning began to pour down and strike them, everyone except Blue that is.

"Sorry guys." Blue grimaced.

"You did good kid." Macao replied.

"Thanks, you guys did great too." She replied and laid down, "I'm tired."

"This really is the number one guild." Mira Jane said.

Blue struggled to keep her eyes open; though her energy spent there was more she had to do. Blue trusted Natsu to take on Laxus, he would have to figure something out to defeat him, because right now Blue decided she should attempt to gather up her friends and make sure they're safe.

She found Erza first and was able to teleport her using lightning magic, Blue brought her to the infirmary then went back out to search for more members. Next she found Jet, Laki, Wakabah, Reedus, Droy and Elfmen. She stopped for a moment to collect her breath in the infirmary. A nurse had her sit down, she said, "Stop, you're in no condition to keep pushing yourself."

Blue stood up again and zapped herself away, "I have to keep going, if I can still move, I can still help." She spoke to no one in particular but convinced herself it was the right thing to do.

She found her brother and Warren and transported them next.

Gray stirred, "When did you learn to do this?"

"I was gunna show everyone at the Miss Fairy Tail pageant but this is definitely a better use for the spell." She smiled and helped her brother to a bed.

She left the infirmary again and felt the ground shake below her.

" _Please be okay everyone…"_ She didn't want anyone to lose in this fight. This felt like either way, something sad was going to happen, nobody wins when friends fight.

She reached the cathedral to see all three dragon slayers knocked unconscious.

"They're okay!" She exclaimed.

Fried stood next to her, "Okay being a loose term."

"You're hurt!" Blue exclaimed, "I'll take you to the hospital."

Fried shook his head, "Levy can escort me if you can grab those three."

"Of course!" Blue was positive that nothing could stop her from helping her friends.

Natsu was the lightest so she grabbed him first and then returned for Laxus. She held onto his torso and smiled, "Stupid oaf."

She transported him then returned for Gajeel. The moment she touched him though, Gajeel opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He barked at her, she backed away hesitantly.

"I'm taking you back to the infirmary." She explained and tried to grab hold again.

"Why?" He asked.

She sighed and asked, "Haven't you been electrocuted enough for one day?"

She sent sparks from her fingers as Gajeel groaned and let her hold onto him. Before she transported them she said, "You're a part of the guild now, you're family, I protect my family."

" _All of them."_


End file.
